Poemon High School Musical
by Noivern95
Summary: What happens if the pokemon gang are part of the High School Musical story
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 The Intro

(Scene: At the house of Serena. Serena is a sleep.)

Grace: Serena Get Up! Or will be late for your first day of school. I know that there is someone you want to meet there.

Serena: I have been up even before you tried to get me up. I just want this year to be special. Unlike last year. (Breaks into song w/ Grace. She leaves at the last note. To the school. Serena is walking with the principle to explain the school curriculum and what she would be learning to become a performer.)

Oak: Here at Poké High. We have every class that you want to major in. Since when applying you stated that you were undecided.

Serena: Correct. I am baffled by the idea of choosing. Can I just take an intro of each class then decide later.

Oak: Are you a freshmen or a sophomore?

Serena: No! I am a junior.

Oak: If you were one then I can accept this but you have to choose one, you do have the option into changing. Like if we put you into battling, but prefer the medical aspect we can change it to that field.

Serena: I would like to be either a contestant or a performer.

Oak: Since they are related closely you will have the ability to be in both but by the end of this week you have to choose. There are classes that are mandatory all of them Other then that you can choose your class in each like gym battles or contest battles, they go in the Colum's, then in electives have the classes related to the certain thing you want to graduate in.

Serena: Thanks I can go that in your office.

Oak: Fine by me. Oh by the way are you planning on seeing the basketball team this semester. Ash is on the team. He is a five star Athlete that is an excellent battler.

Serena: No! I am here to learn not goggle over some jock that is known as the golden boy.

Oak: We do not treat him like a god.

Serena: Well, I know you promote him as if he is God.

Oak: No we do not. (Serena points at the pen, the boards, the banner they have outside.) We are promoting the team.

Erika: Oak! Its Ash, he will not be here for today. He called and said that he does not want to waste time, when he could train for the team.

Oak: Ok! Give the work to my Grandson, Ash can have a day off.

Serena: See, what would say I did that?

Oak: You would get a detention.

Serena: See my point. Ash gets a day off and a person like me gets a detention for the same crime.

Oak: No! Well are you a five star Athlete.

Serena: No!

Oak: He is going to win us a championship, for the third time in three years.

Serena: I am not going to argue with this. I am going to my first class, which is Contest class. (Serena leaves. Oak drinks from a mug with Ash on it. To Serena in class.)

Harley: Today, we have a new student, her name is Serena. Can you all give her a hello? (Silence) (Yells) Guys we have a new student. Say Hi!

Everyone: Hi!

Harley: You can sit next to Ash. You have a job to do also. Keeping Ash awake in this class. (Serena sits.)

Ash: Hi I'm Ash. (Thinking: She is cute. I remember her. Serena ignores him.) Hi! Did we meet before?

Serena: (Does not look.) No! I do know you.

Ash: Would you like to go out with me, like a diner where we can eat and talk?

Serena: No! I do not go out with Athletes that are glory hogs.

Ash: Well at least can you come to the game on Friday? I will give you a ticket if you want to.

Serena: Maybe. I need to see if I can make it. (Looks at calendar. Oh I only have five minutes to watch you sorry. I can't. (Ash looks over and sees an open calendar with nothing on Friday.)

Ash: Do you hate me? I have been being nice to you.

Serena: I would not say hate. More despise you because of your glory hogging.

Ash: Listen, this you see out there it is not what I want. I like playing the sport. I just want to be a trainer. Maybe a contestant or performer.

Serena: I bet you tell that to everyone.

Harley: Good work Serena. It's been 20 minutes and no sleepy Ash but remember this is a classroom not the cafeteria. So zip it and make sure he stays awake.

Serena: Its been him talking and I been trying to pay attention.

Harley: Ok! Let see how much you been paying attention. Can you define a combination?

Serena: A combination is either two or more items…

Harley: In a contest.

Serena: Two or more moves that make a beautiful action that gets everyone attention. This requires either one Pokémon or two each doing a move to make a better-looking move.

Harley: Correct. You are paying attention. Check on Ash now. (Ash asleep.)

Serena: Ash I will go to the diner with you.

Ash: Really.

Serena: No! (Everyone laughs at Ash. End of Class. In the Hall Way.) Now to the Performer class.

?: Serena! Is that you? (Serena looks around and finds her best friend.)

Serena: Shauna! How's it been?

Shauna: Good! Have you seen Ash yet he is dreamy?

Serena: Yes I have! He asked me out and I rejected him.

Shauna: Hold on Girlfriend, You did not tell me that you were asked by Ash and you said no.

Serena: Yah! That covered it.

Shauna: Code 9. Code 9. I repeat Code 9. (All the females showed up. Except Misty May, Dawn and Iris.)

Anabel: What is it this time?

Shauna: This newbie girl just rejected Ash's offer to go out.

Serena: It's not a big deal. I just do not want to be scene with someone that takes all the glory when basketball is a team effort. (Gets slapped by Melody.)

Melody: How dare you. (Starts to sing about liking Ash. Serena tries to escape but they surround her. Ash sees this and goes to help Serena. Ash shows up)

Ash: Listen, you should not have done that. Now you are dead. If you want to live go to Room 3A. There are some people who are like you who have rejected me.

Serena: Ok! This does not mean I like you.

Ash: I know! Thank me later. (Serena escapes and all the girls fall on top of Ash kissing him.) Girls listen what did I say about personal space. (Serena walks into Room 3A.)

Misty: You must be Serena. Ash told us about you.

Serena: Yah! I am her.

May: How stupid could you be. It's one thing to say no to him but telling another your rejection of Ash. You will be killed.

Serena: I saw. Today was my first day here. I heard that Ash is basically a god here, but this; they treat him like the ruler of the school. By the way how are you not interested in him?

Dawn: That is a long story.

Serena: I am all ears.

Misty: Well it started when it was just he and I. We dated but when he became popular. I was into the battling aspect, he was interested in females. I broke up with him. Now I am dating his teammate Tracy.

May: Same, but I was his second. Dawn and me were contestants. We were interested in that class. All he cared about was his career and girls. I am dating another teammate and half brother Drew.

Dawn: He came to me after leaving May. Same story except he was more caring towards me but I still see hints of love towards others. I am currently single but have two suitors, which happen to be teammates. Paul and Green.

Iris: well I dated him a while ago, he was the same as when he was with Dawn but I new he wanted more then I could offer. I was into Dragon types; he wanted someone that did not want to exclude a certain type. I broke it off. I see someone that is on my eye but he is a drama geek. He is interested with another,

Serena: Well, I just met him, he seems nice. He said to me before asking me out that this life is not what he wanted.

May: Wow! He is trying so hard to get us back.

Serena: I said no to a casual talk and refused to go to the game.

Misty: That's where you failed. The talk is nothing, but the game. That is the only thing that he has other then training. (Bell Rings)

Serena: I better go eat something or I will feel bad later.

Misty: Well if you want friends you can join us we have competitions to.

Serena: What kind of Competition. We are on the Scholastics decathlon. These are complicated questions only smart people can answer.

Serena: Thanks. I'll think about it. (To Ash ad his team.)

Gary: I heard that another girl rejected you.

Ash: Yah! So what?

Tracy: Gary, how many girls are in that club now?

Gary: Lets see, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and now Serena. That's five. Ash has five haters.

Drew: Cut it out. This boy has gone through a lot.

Ash: Thanks Drew.

Drew: Well after being manhandled by those 500 other women.

Ash: Shut up! (Begins to leave.)

?: You better not be leaving son.

Ash: No dad! I was just taking some suicides.

Volkner: Good! Last game you seemed tired. Some Suicides are just what you need.

Ash: Dad I am going to do Suicides all practice long.

?: You better not!

Ash: Oh No! (Covers face.)

Volkner: Who is that?

Ursula: Ashy! Tell him who I am.

Ash: Dad! This is Ursula. She is not my Girlfriend. She is Cilan's sister. They both are in Drama Geeks!

Ursula: You will be mine Ash Ketchum.

Volkner: Ok! But why is she so close to you?

Ash: Are you blind dad! Almost very female is in love with me except five who despise me. I just met one of them. She is new.

Gary: Coach the new one is Serena. Your son likes her.

Volkner. Is she a battler?

Ash: I don't know.

Volkner: Your mom will not be happy with this.

?: I should not be happy with what?

Volkner: Nothing! Honey, just talking basketball.

Flannery: Do not lie.

Gary: Mrs. Ketchum, your son Ash likes a girl that he just met and does not know if she is a battler or not.

Flannery: Ash! Is that true.

Ash: (Looks at his arm) Look at the time mom. Better get going. (Runs out)

Flannery: This conversation is not over young man.

Volkner: Leave the boy alone. He has so much to deal with. (Flannery looks at him.) Sorry. (To Ash outside. Starts to sing about what he wants. Serena hears this.)

Serena: (Thinks) Wow! He was not lying. I was too hard on him. (To Ash) Hi! Sorry for being rude to you earlier. I just thought that you want all the glory. (Ash is shocked)

Ash: Hi Serena! You heard my song.

Serena: Yah! I am sorry. I better go see you tomorrow. (Ursula comes in and saw the whole thing.)

Ursula: Who's that?

Ash: Just a friend. She is new and I was trying to make a friend.

Ursula: Since publicly we are dating, I do not want you to see her anymore.

Ash (Shocked): What? We are not dating.

Ursula: Opps! It is up on twitter.

Ash: No! I am ruined. You ruined me.

Ursula: Why? It's not so bad.

Ash: trying being in a controlling family. All you want to do is have a normal life. You are this close to have it then a nutjob ruins it by being popular also and being in a relationship.

Ursula: Well! I like it this way so no changing. (Ash leaves upset. Tomorrow during study hall, Ash goes to the contest/performance hall and sits there thinking about life and Serena. Gary walks in.)

Gary: Bro! What's up?

Ash: Nothing.

Gary: I know you. The only way you are in here is if your life is way to out of your control.

Ash: Its nothing. (Serena walks in but notices Ash and Gary talking.)

Gary: I am your best friend, you can tell me.

Ash: Here goes, my parents want me to be a basketball/Gym Battler, My dream is to be either a trainer, a contestant, or performer.

Gary: Is that it.

Ash: No! I like this girl name Serena. Yesterday, Ursula told me that she posted that we are an item. I tried to fix it that I do not like her but everything I said she made it seem that I was either joking, or just lying.

Gary: Well! This is a problem that you must talk with your parents and Ursula.

Ash: I tried but they do not listen.

Gary: I cannot help you here. I hope you find a way to be happy.

Ash: Thanks! I needed this. (Gary leaves. Ash gets up and starts singing a song to cheer him up. Serena joins him in the song. Ash hears this but continues like she is not there. Fantina hear it and likes them singing together.)

Fantina: Fabulice! Your singing is magnififc. I knew that you miss would be here but you mister Ketchum. I thought that you would play with that little ball. Leaf help these two with their performance

Leaf: Yes! Ma'am!

Ash: Excuse me Fantina! (Runs out of the theater.)

Fantina: I was going to ask him if you and him would join the performance the school is putting on. You two have a great chance of being the lead roles. (Leaf hands Serena the schedule for the event. Fantina walks to Volkner's office.)

Volkner: Fantina, what are you doing here?

Fantina: Do you know that your son Ash Ketchum was at the performance stage today?

Volkner: I assumed he was there when he did not show up for practice. Also Gary told us that he was there.

Fantina: Did you send him over there to spy on us since the second highest activity behind you is us?

Volkner: I do not know what you are talking about. He goes there when he is upset. It calms him down. Did you know he had a rough day, yesterday? My wife is making him fall in love with someone he does not love. Also I notice that this is not his dream. My wife is also controlling this aspect to.

Fantina: Why is not Delia, his mother, done anything about it.

Volkner: Get out! You will not speak of her ever. (Later that night. At Ketchum's house.)

Ash: Drew can you pass the peas.

Drew: Get it yourself.

Ash: The bowl is near you. I have to reach to get it.

Drew: Here (passes the peas. To himself) Jerk.

Ash: Thanks! Wait, what did you say?

Drew: Let me say it louder "Jerk."

Ash: I know that you hate having me as you brother but…

Drew: Half-Brother.

Ash: Fine! But that does not mean to be rude to me.

Volkner: Ash! I heard today that you skipped study hall practice today. Why is that?

Flannery: What! Ash, you know that your schedule is class, lunch, then basketball. What was so important that you had to miss practice today?

Ash: Homework. I missed some homework last night. I was trying to get them done before class.

Volkner: That is not what I heard.

Ash (Angry and Yells): God! Why are you up on my case? I just wanted a break from my (coughs) your dream. I never wanted to be a BBall player. That is Flannery's dream. I wanted to be something else. On top of that you two created a group for people who I can date. I do not love any of them. Except for the ones I chose. You have a witch named Ursula being my next girl but I do not want her to be, I love another. Se is kind considerate, and knows when I am not a pleasant fellow. Her name is Serena. She is in my class, and we are friends for now. If this keeps up then say bye bye to your Ash. I will leave and have my own life. Not the one that you created for me. I will be upstairs in my room if any of you need me. I am going to do homework then bed. I hope this changes things between us. Also dad, grow a pair when you have a chance because she is running our lives. You have the power to stop this. Night. (Ash leaves madder then ever seen before. The family is shocked.)

Flannery: Ash! You are grounded for a month.

Ash: That is better then I have thought. That means that I am not a golden boy, I am a normal boy that disobeys orders and can't play Basketball till the month is over thanks to the contract clause by Oak. If I am in trouble at home then I can't play. So Thank You! (Closes door.)

Flannery: Volkner are you going to let your son do that to me?

Volkner: No! He did deserve a break you know. The press conferences, the media, and commercials we did this break. I was just asking if he really thinking about basketball and Gym battling. You over acted on this one Flannery. You have to make him like basketball, Gym battles, and Ursula. He does deserve choices.

Flannery: Why are you protecting him, not our son?

Volkner: Drew is happy with the choice. He does not mind doing this, also you treat Ash differently then Drew. You praise Ash more for his talents and looks. Drew you are fine with his own choices.

Drew: I am right here mom and dad.

Flannery: Go to bed or go to May or something.

Drew: Why are you to uptight on Ash and not me.

Flannery: Fine! When I see you, I see Volkner, and me but when I see Ash, I see someone else.

Volkner: I see Ash as a mistake. I was ready to leave her when she was pregnant with Ash. I did have another son with her but he is long gone from my memory. The only reason why I care is because he is my responsibility due to some stupid custody clause since I am his father. I just want him to do whatever he wants. (Ash over heard the conversation.)

Ash: (To himself) Even my dad hates me. (Next morning. Still at the Ketchum's house.)

Ash: I am going to go to school to study for a test.

Flannery: Wait.

Ash (annoyed): What is it Flannery?

Flannery: First of Mom, second we talked and we decide to unground you, to play basketball and still have the same reputation.

Ash: I was happy to be grounded. That way I can be myself and not who you want me to be.

Flannery: That 's why. I want you to follow my rules in my house.

Ash: Well in a month I will be 18 so I can do my own thing.

Flannery: Go! Play Basketball.

Ash: Fine! (Leaves. Now to Ursula at the front of the School.)

Ursula: Screams!

Cilan: Call back for the lead roles of Darkrai and Cresselia, Ursula, Cilan, Ash and Serena on Thursday.

Ursula: What! They are not Drama Geeks. Is this payback for the twitter feed of Ash and I as a couple? I publicly told everyone that was a lie.

Drew: what are you talking about? (Looks at the paper. Now Dew, Gary, Tracy, and Paul, walks in to Room 3A.)

Drew: May, we have a problem.

May: What is it? (Drew hands the flyer of the call backs. Ursula sees this and listens.) Oh No! We told her to stay away from him.

Drew: I have an idea.

May: What is it?

Gary: We planned that to separate the two.

Dawn: How?

Gary: Remember how she despised Ash when she came?

Misty: Yah! She despised him for being a glory hog

Gary: Correct! If we can get him to be a glory hog she will hate him and we can have them separately for our own uses.

Iris: When do you want this to happen?

Drew: Not now but when things get weird.

May: Do we have to?

Drew: Do you want someone like Ursula on your decathlon on your team?

May: No!

Drew: I will text you when we are going to do it.

May: Ok! (The guys leave and Ursula walks on her way. Now to the cafeteria. Drew looks worried.)

Drew: Gary do you see anything wrong here?

Gary: Wait! I have something to say. (Starts singing. Others start doing it. Ursula gets mad.)

Ursula: Everyone Shut up. (Everyone Continues Singing. Ursula goes down because of seeing Serena. The commotion causes Serena to spill her lunch on Ursula. Ursula screams.)

Fantina: What happened?

Ursula: Look at what Serena did to me. (Ash walks in.)

Drew: Stay away from that. (Points to Serena. Drew and May look at each other.)

May and Drew: Now. (Lets go to Ash answering a text by Drew. Ash walks in.)

Drew: Samuel Oak! Captain of this team in 56-59. Leader in points and Assists.

Gary: Brock "Da Rock" Stone. Captain of the team in 82-85. Leader in Blocks and Rebounds.

Ash: So What do they have to do with this team meeting. They are past captains. They did accomplish a lot, but what do they have to do with me.

Drew: There are two people that you're forgetting. (Drew hands two photos. Gary turns on the video screen Now to Serena.)

Serena: Why did you call me here I scheduled a session with Ash and Leaf to practice…

May: Shut up! We are here for you to talk to about Ash Ketchum.

Serena: Why? He is a kind guy.

May: Oh really. Watch this. (Turns on the computer. Ash sees Ash looking at the photos.

Ash: Red and My dad.

Drew: Your dad was captain in 75-79 the first to be a freshman captain.

Gary: Red your brother, was captain from 09-12. Leading in every stat.

Ash: What is with memory lane?

Drew: Do you think that they stopped their career for their dreams?

Ash: Shut up! (Leaves)

Drew: Wait! You are the third in line of basketball gods. That would make me odd. How about you?

Ash: I feel like I am following a path that was given to me, not the path that I wanted to follow. I am better then them two. I deserve the praise. I am the guy that brought back the face of this team on the map. When my brother was here the crowd was empty. When I came, this place was rocking. (The girls end the video transition) Except that this is not what I want. I want to be with Serena. I want to be something more then just a face of basketball. That's why we will win by accepting who we are. Now who are we?

All: Firecats!

Ash: Who are we?

All: Firecats!

Ash: Who are we?

All: Firecats!

Ash: Lets go! (They go out and party. Serena is in the room crying about Ash lying.)

May: You good?

Serena: Yah! I accept your offer to be part of your team.

May: Great! Now lets go over what we need to work on.

Serena: Can I have a minute a lone?

May: Of course! (Serena leaves.)

Serena: How dare he lie to me? All this time I thought he was a sweet caring boy. (Starts singing. Walks when singing. Sees Ash partying. Ash walks up to Serena.)

Ash: I want you to know that I am game with this, when can we meet to practice.

Serena: I'm out. (Leaves. Ash follows)

Ash: Out? Out of What?

Serena: what we had, it's over.

Ash: Why? Did I miss a meeting?

Serena: No! It was the fact that I found out you were lying about being forced to do this and being a glory hog.

Ash: When did I lie? I've been telling you the truth. I always had.

Serena: Today, I saw you talking to your guy pals. They are your group; mine are the girls that reject you.

Ash: Oh! I was saying things to get them to make them think I am all in. Did you get the last portion of the speech?

Serena: Yah! When you are saying that "you brought this place on the map" and "I was the one that brought the crowd here." Or was it " I deserve the praise."

Ash: There was another part that you missed.

Serena: I bet it was to make you seem invincible. (Leaves.)

Ash: It was that I wanted to be with you. (Ash slams on the lockers, then leaves. At home, later that day.)

Volkner: Ash is everything Ok?

Ash: What if you want to try something new?

Volkner: Like battle strategies?

Ash: No! Like something new, like completely new.

Volkner: You should be open to doing new things.

Ash: What if your friends do not feel the same way?

Volkner: Are they really your friends then?

Ash: Thanks dad! (Now lets go to the cafeteria the next day.)

Drew: Ash sit next to me. (Ash walks away depressed. May sees Serena.)

May: Serena: sit here. (Serena walks away and sits at an empty table. Drew and May walk to each other.)

Drew: We have to fix this.

May: I know. I got it, why not you talk to Ash and we talk to Serena.

Drew: Ok perfect! I know where to find Ash in this situation. (The guys went to find Ash and the girls went to find Serena. Now with The girls.)

Serena: Girls, if this is about me being part of the group, I am in.

May: No! This is about what happened yesterday.

Serena: I do not want to talk about it. (Leaves.)

May: Wait! Ash is a great guy. Me made him say that stuff. We just wanted you to be away from Ash.

Serena: It worked. I hate him and I am part of this team.

May: No! You love him. He blinded us that we did not see it.

Serena: To late. If you want to help stay, if not then stop bugging me. (Leaves. Now to Ash. He is at the court where he first took his shot with his father and real mother.)

Drew: Ash, We have something to tell you.

Gary: I made these. (Hand cookies.)

Drew: Quit that! Ash, we messed up bad this week.

Ash: If this was that talk we had yesterday, I am in.

Drew: Remember when, we were down there, we telling you past captains?

Ash: Yah!

Drew: We captured you on Skype with the girls. Serena saw the whole action you had with Red and your father.

Ash: I know she was quoting what I said. I've been trying to tell her that, that was not me. She does not speak to me; she does not answer my calls or tweets.

Drew: When we did this we thought that we were going to loose you. Now we learned that this was a bigger mistake then pressuring you to be captain.

Ash: Do you have a plan to get her to believe me?

Drew: Yes and No! The girls are talking to her but it is unclear weather she is going to believe them.

Ash: I should have known something like this would happen. This is all like my other ex's all over again. (They guys leave. Ash goes to Serena's house. Ash knocks on the door. Grace opens.)

Grace: Ash! What a nice surprise.

Ash: Is Serena at home? (Grace looks back to Serena. Serena signs no with her face and hands.)

Grace: No! She is at May's house studying.

Ash: Ok! Can you tell her I came and give her this. (It's a note with a bag.)

Grace: Ok! Thanks for coming Bye. (Close door. To Serena) Serena: Ash gave you something. (Serena comes down. Reads the note.)

Grace: what does the note say?

Serena (Reads out loud): Serena, I remember you from before, do you remember me? I know that the situation seems bad. Listen for a minute, the girls and my teammates were trying to get me to say those things. I would never wanted to say those things. I know that you will not forgive me but here are a few tokens of my gratitude. My game jersey, an all access passes to my team, and tickets for you and your friends to watch the game on next Friday. The championship game. I also want to tell you that you were the first one that supported me in my life. My life has been miserable. Strict step mom, an uncaring dad, a hatred brother, teasing teammates, fans that smother me, a whole line of ex's. I love you Serena Greenfield. (Hears music playing. They go out. Sees Ash singing.)

Ash: Do you forgive me?

Serena: Yes! I forgive you.

Ash: When can we meet to practice?

Serena: Why not here (kisses Ash.)

Grace: Ash spent the night here.

Ash: Ok! (He slept in the guest room due to being Grace's concern. Ash goes home for the day to practice and studying. That night.)

Flannery: Where were you last night?

Ash: I drove to the library to study.

Flannery: Ash, Why were you not at school today?

Ash: Preparing for the game on Friday and some test tomorrow.

Flannery: Ok! Just checking. (That night was easy for Ash no more questions about that day. Flannery asks Ursula,

Flannery: Have you seen Ash lately?

Ursula: No I have not.

Flannery: Meet me at the school in 10 minutes

Ursula: Ok! You know that your son is giving up everything to be with a girl?

Flannery: Is it you?

Ursula: No! (Now to The school with Flannery, Ursula, and Cilan.)

Flannery (Mad): Ursula tell me everything now.

Ursula: Well! You know the cult of girlfriends.

Flannery: Yah!

Ursula: So the rejects got hold of her. You know he sings.

Flannery: No! He sings?

Ursula: Yah! He sings about his life and struggles. That girl heard it and they fell in love when singing. The others saw it as a threat so they tore the relationship apart.

Flannery: So, its over.

Ursula: No! The gang got them back together. Ash went to Serena's house to get her trust back. It worked, to well. They even allowed him to sleep over there.

Flannery: That witch, he lied to me. So, what is happening with them?

Ursula: They have their own clubs they are in. They also have a call back tomorrow.

Flannery: No son of mine is going to do a silly singing or dance. Ursula you know we must stop it.

Ursula: How? The call back is tomorrow, the game and their decathlon are on Friday.

Flannery: How about we get Fantina to move the date of the audition to Friday.

Cilan: Sorry for being rude, but would it be better if we just give them a chance. You two are running Ash's life. He grown a pair and is trying to be his own person. Very inspirational.

Ursula: Shut Up! You wad. (Cilan is mad and leaves.)

Cilan: Give them their chance. (They go to Fantina. She is at the stage preparing for the call back.)

Ursula: We need to change the date of the call back.

Fantina: Why? I want to give everyone, who wants to shine, have a fair chance at showing it.

Ursula: That's it, Ash and Serena do not really want it, and they have their own clubs they are in.

Fantina: I know. Serena is in the Decathlon and Ash is playing Basketball.

Ursula: If they want to be part of the lead, they should at least be part of the drama club.

Fantina: I said no! Leave or I will call security.

Ursula: Listen for me this one time. They will ruin the play, this club, and our reputation.

Fantina: If I do this will you two shut up and leave.

Ursula: Happy to oblige.

Fantina: Ok! Now go before I call security. (They leave. Fantina sits.) My, my, my, this is going to be on hell of a day. (Now to Ash arriving to School that day.)

Ash: What's up?

Serena: We have a problem.

Ash: What? (Everyone else looks at the paper.)

Drew: Call Backs have been moved to Friday. Hope every one says fabulous.

Serena: Who would do something like this?

Ash: I know who did this.

Leaf: If she aged backwards, curled her, and grew and attitude.

May: Who?

Ash: My wretched, excuse me witch mom Flannery and her dream girl for me Ursula.

Leaf: I just described Ursula, but what is with Flannery.

Dawn: Why?

Ash: Thy want to run my life as usual. Ask Drew and Gary. They know it all.

May: I should know, I was part of it and see it from the outside. Ash is speaking the truth.

Gary: We have to come up with a way to get you two there to sing, but how?

May: We can sabotage our events so that we can get there when it starts.

Ash: How! My mom has eyes everywhere so that way she can keep tabs on me. (Points to a camera.)

Dawn: I know we can have wild Pokémon stampede into both events and make it look like a wild charge.

Drew: Great plan. Lets break up. May, Dawn, Paul, and I are going to go catch wild Pokémon. Gary, Misty, Tracy, and Iris are going to work on creating ways to get them into the area while looking like a wild charge.

Ash: What about Serena and I.

Drew: Stay doing like you two scheduled and try to look unsuspicious.

Ash: On three! Say Firecats. One! Two! Three!

All: Firecats! (Now to Tomorrow morning. The day of the Game, the Scholastic Decathlon, and the Call Backs! Yikes! Now The gang in class together waiting for the right moment for Ursula and Fantina to show up. When Fantina shows up!)

Drew: For you! (Hands her a bouquet of Roses.)

Fantina: Thanks!

Ash: There is more! (The Team goes out.)

Barry: G!

Kenny: O!

Trip: D!

Clement: R!

Ritchie: A!

Harrison: M!

Tierno: A!

Paul: C!

Tracy: L!

Gary: U!

Drew: B!

Ash:!

Fantina: My, My! I knew today will be crazy. (Ursula reads this and is unimpressed.)

Cilan: Dra… Dre… Dra…(Ursula gets mad at her brother. Walks in as he continues to read. The team walks in and shows the cake for the girls.)

Ash: For you lady's, for good luck.

May: Who made this?

Gary: I did!

Serena: We also have something for you. (They go to a board that has a math problem on it.)

Ash: A math problem! (The girls turn the board around. It reads Go Firecats in red and black.)

Guys: Oh! (They play around with each other until)

Fantina: it's time to work. (Now to the end of the day. The Ash fans run out of the classroom to the gym. Now with Ash in the room preparing a game against the Waterdogs. Volkner walks in and Sees Ash in his normal gear not his Jersey)

Volkner: What is it Ash?

Ash: For the next two games can we play the game like we use to.

Volkner: What way?

Ash: Like when I was young and it was You, Red, Drew and I.

Volkner: If you want to we can but that was not a real strategy, that was us just playing like, its just a game. Oh! I see. You just want these two games to be fun and Enjoyable.

Ash: Yes! No more, isolations. No more strategies. Just play it like when we were young and have fun playing it.

Volkner: I will tell the team the new strategy.

Ash: Thanks dad.

Volkner: No Problem.(Leaves ash to get dressed. Let the fun begin. Now to Fantina in the theater department.)

Fantina: Welcome all. (Just one person in the stands.) Now to start off with the callbacks for Darkrai and Cresselia. First up preforming the song "Hit me with your best shot", Ursula and Cilan. The two come on wit the music comes on. They move to the center of the stage. They sing and talk at the same time to have this conversation.)

Cilan: Where's Ash and Serena?

Ursula: I don't know probably at the game and the Scholastic Decathlon.

Cilan: Did you have anything to do with this?

Ursula: No! (Cilan looks at her sternly.) Maybe (Same look from Cilan.) Yes! I made her change the date of this so we can win. Also I could have Ash and Flannery can still have her dreams.

Cilan: I will not stop sing and dance for this but I will make you two pay. (Now to the decathlon.)

Rowan: For question 1 we have Serena and Georgia. The question is on the board. You have 10 minutes to answer this question. When you are finished press the button and we will see if you got it correctly. If you fail to answer it correctly the points will go to the other team. Take your time to answer, check before pressing the button. If you are both still working when the 10 minutes are up. We will see who was closer to the answer. (Grace walks in and sits in a chair.) When I say begin start on the question. (Looks down at his watch. Waits a few seconds.)

Begin! (Both Serena and Georgia starts answering the question. Now to the game. There are 4:15 minutes in the first quarter. Gary is on the bench. He went to tie his shoes but he pressed a button to release 30 Tauros into the Gymnasium. Ash stands there watching the action. Drew nudge him to get out to the theater. Now to the Theater The song is halfway done. Fantina is enjoying the song. Now to the Decathlon. Serena just finished the question within 5 minutes. The Rowan looks at the board. Georgia can only watch because Serena stopped the timer. Rowan points to Serena's side. May then goes down to tie her shoe because she is next. She presses a button that releases 30 stantler into the room. Serena runs out and drops her jacket. Rowan is leading the others out. Now to the gym.)

Oak: With this occurrence, we will like you to evacuate calm and orderly. (Now to the theater. The song is about over.)

Both (Singing): Hit me with your best shot. Fire away! (The beat ends.)

Fantina: Fabulous! As always. Next we have Ash and Serena preforming their own version of "Carry Onward Son". (No one comes out or up.) Ash and Serena! (Still nothing.) Ash and Serena. (Nothing.) Ok! We are done here. Congrat…

Ash: (Running in) Hold on!

Serena: (Running in) We here.

Fantina: Sorry! I called your name three times and you were not here.

Ash: I get that. We are here now, can you give us a break, this once.

Fantina: Sorry, but rules are rules. (The crowed from the other events showed up.) What is this?

Ursula: Are they here to see Ash and Serena. If they are that is not fair. (Crowd starts chanting Ash and Serena) You cant let them go. They missed their chance.

Cilan: I held my mouth shut for too long. Let them go. (The crowd chants "Let them Go."

Fantina;: Its to late.

Cilan: Is it really. We have an audiance, we have 5-7 minutes to spare. Also they brought their own music. Which is Leaf. Just let them go.

Fantina: Fine! They can go.

Flannery: No! You will not. (Runs up to the stage.) Ash you will not preform.

Ash: Do I sense a hint of Jealousy?

Flannery: Me jealous

Serena: Yah! Like she wanted to be you. So she is making your life the she wants it so that she can the life she wanted.

Flannery: No! I lived my life.

Ash: So, you admit to be controlling my life.

Flannery: No!

Volkner: Let him do this. This is what he wants.

Flannery: No! He will be a basketball/ Gym leader.

Volkner: Look at him where is he really happy. On the court and battle field or here with friends.

Flannery: NO! He is coming with me to shoot hoops till the game is resumed.

Drew: That will not be until tomorrow. Ash is great I have heard him. He is good. Just let him. What can go wrong?

Flannery: Everything! Ash will be out of shape for the game, his reputation will be gone, and he will not have the girlfriend of his dreams.

Gary: If I may something, Ash will be fine for the game at most he will lose 10 minutes of training which does not hurt anyone, he will have more respect here then ever, and I see a great girlfriend for him, she is standing next to him.

Flannery: Ash, come here now. I am not discussing it. (Volkner and Norman grabs Flannery and drags her off the stage.) Let me go! I must save my son. Let me Go!

Volkner: Honey, wait in the car.

Flannery: Are you telling me or directing me?

Volkner: Just get out of here. (Flannery stands by the entrance. Volkner is next to her.)

Drew: Are you ready to hear Ash and Serena?

Crowd: Yes!

Drew: Are you?

Crowd: Yes!

Drew: Lets begin! (A soft music starts to play from Leaf's guitar and Serena is chocked up.)

Ash: Give us a minute. (Goes over.) Serena are you stage frightened?

Serena: Yes! I can do it but not in front of all of these people.

Ash: Look at me. You can do this, we practiced for weeks, we are ready for this.

Serena: I am ready. (Ash points to start the music. The music is starting.)

Serena (Singing Softly): (The song Corus. The tempo picks up. To the normal beat.)

Ash (singing): (The next two stanzas.) (The tempo slows down.)

Serena (Singing): (The Chorus.) (The tempo goes up again.)

Ash (Singing): (The next two stanzas.) (The tempo slows down again.)

Serena (Singing): (The Chorus and the next two stanzas alone. Ash joins in the last stanza before ending.) (The tempos slows down.)

Ash and Serena: Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry,

Don't you cry no more,

Carry on.

(The song ended. Everyone claps.)

Fantina: I believe we have a winner. (Ursula and Cilan goes on the opposite side of Fantina.) Its Ash and Serena. ( A week later in the championship game.)

Viola: The Firecats are down by two with 10 seconds left to the Groundhogs. Ash brings the ball up. Ash passes to to Gary. Gary dribbles in and finds ash open for a 3 point shot. Gary passes the ball, Ash shoots the ball, 3,2,1, good. The shots good. Firecats win! Firecats win! They are champions. (The field is covered with students cheering.)

Drew: Ash, you won the game ball.

Ash: No! I did not win the game ball, we all did. (They are all celebrating when Jenny arrives.)

Jenny: I am here for Flannery.

Flannery: What did I do?

Jenny: You are under arrest for tempting with this man's dreams.

Ash: It's ok.

?: Not for me it is.

Ash: Mom, is it really you.

Delia: It is Ash.

Red: Hi little bro.

Ash: Red you made it.

Red: I saw the game. may I say that it was a great performance. Also you sing?

Ash: Yah! (Serena walks over.) Oh! By the way this is Serena my Girlfriend.

Red: Hi!

Delia: Hi! I see you take a likeing to my son.

Serena: Yah!

Ash: Was that you that got Flannery arrested?

Delia: Yah! No one messes with my son.

Ash: Thanks for being there. Lets celebrate. (They party all night. They sing about dreams and making the most out of your life.)

End of Part 1


	2. The summer of Lovers Nightmare

Part 2 The summer of Lovers Nightmare

(Scene: At Poké High. It is 11:55 am. 5 minutes till summer starts.)

Harley: So, to wrap up todays class, we have one thing to say, (Sees Ash talking to the girls.) Ash Ketchum. I know that in a few minutes it is summer time which means that I can have 2 months of me, myself, and I can relax with a good book and classical music.

Ash: We were talking about plans to meet after class. We were paying attention.

Harley: Oh really. Ash can you tell me the difference between a gym battle and a contest battles.

Ash: A gym battle is a battle with skills and more brutality with them, just battling not how your Pokémon looks. A contest battle is a battle in which that skill and finesse meet. The points are graded by how the Pokémon looks doing the move and how well they preformed the move.

Harley: Congrats Ash. In a matter of a month you moved to a sleepy boy to a concentrated man.

Ash: Thanks; if there is a chance for me to be a contestant or a performer, I must know everything. Even if they have nothing in common with the other. (Bell Rings.)

All Except Ash: Yah! (Serena Kisses Ash. They sing about summer.)

Ash: Do you think it is to early to do that?

Serena: Well it is Summer and I missed doing that. (To the other Girls.)

Misty: I know that they are real and we were just thrown at him but I do feel that we had a connection.

Dawn: I know how you feel sister. I was more happy with him then, now that I am dating Gary.

May: You know that we just can't take him back.

Iris: That is right in his contract, it states that only he can choose from the list of girls till that part was abolished so that they can be together. Now the only way it can happen is if he comes after us.

Dawn: Yah! The times we had with him was special. I missed it.

May: It is in the past now. We all are dating other people. It would hurt them and Serena. We need her next year. (Ash comes to them.)

Ash: Me and the pals are planning to meet at the dinner for some lunch and we were woundering if wither of you can come join us.

All: Yah!

Ash: Can you give me a minute. I need to check with Oak with some family matter. Drew want to come.

Drew: Well, I do admit that we are related but I am not family.

Ash: Of course you are. You were there fir me when Flannery was controlling my life. I want to be there for you.

Drew: Ok! (To the principles office.)

Oak: Ash, Drew, sit down. (They sit.) Ash I know that you want to change majors from Gym battles. I can change it but I do need all three parents signatures for you to change.

Ash: ever since the event I only see my (Coughs) Our father (points to Drew.)

Oak: Do you know where they are?

Ash: My mother Delia is missing and we cannot find her, and his mother Flannery is still in Jail and is about to come out of her sentence in about a week.

Oak: So, until this happens, you are still a basketball/Gym battler. You still have to follow this contract till you find her.

Ash: Thanks, is there any other way, like Red.

Oak: Maybe it depends on if Red is taking care of you two.

Ash: Well for me he is not the supporter but is helping the family and for Drew, more or less the same since he is helping us both out and Volkner our dad is more of our supporter.

Oak: If you can bring them both in then possibly I can have it so that you are out of this contract.

Ash: Thanks, I will call him now. (To Red) Red, can you come to the school for a minute. I need you help with an issue with the Principle and if possible please bring Volkner.

Red: I can come but Volkner is not ready to leave since the event with both of his lovers.

Ash: Can you please bring him?

Red: I'll try. (As Ash leaves to go back to tell Serena and the gang to go ahead of him and Drew. Ursula shows up.)

Ursula: Ash Ketchum! I have a job for you this summer.

Ash: I already got one. I am helping Sabrina, Jasmine, and Candice with a day camp as a counselor for Basketball and Theater. I also got Drew, Gary and the girls jobs there also.

Ursula: If you change your mind here call this number (Hands him a card with a phone number on it. Leaves. Ash goes to the class.)

Ash: This is going to take longer then I thought so, if you want to you can leave to the diner early, you can.

Serena: Thanks! (They all leave except for May.)

Ash: May! Uh! If you had the chance to leave why not take it to have an early summer.

May: I am worried about Drew.

Ash: He is fine he is just waiting for…(May leans in to Kisses Ash.)

Ash: What are you doing? (Leans back do to being scared.)

Serena: Ash should I save a seat for you or just see you… (Looks up, sees the May trying to Kiss Ash. Leaves crying and runs into Drew.)

Drew: Serena, what's wrong?

Serena: I…I…It;'s May…she disrespected me.

Drew: How?

Serena: Look in room 3F. (Drew looks in and sees May trying to kiss Ash.)

Drew: Ash What is the meaning of this? (Ash and May are shocked.)

May: Drew, this is not what it looks like.

Ash: Please do not tell Serena.

Drew: What it looks like Ash hit on my girl and she likes it. About Serena, she knows, she told me to come here.

Ash: Oh… Man! Serena wait! (Runs out the door.)

May: What you think is somewhat correct. He did not jump me.

Drew: What you jumped him. That is hilarious, you kissed Ash (laughs), that's rich.

May: It is true. I disrespected you. (Runs out crying.)

Drew: May wait! (Quiet) Me and my big mouth. May! (Runs after her. To Ash and Serena.)

Ash: Serena! Serena! Wait, I need to explain this.

Serema: Explain what! That you let her defile your face or you disrespected me.

Ash: I would never try to hurt you. What you had to see me rejecting her. (Ursula walks around the corner, but returns to listen.) She was worried for Drew since he is uncomfortable in that room. I was just talking to her why she still here then she wanted to kiss me. I was trying to tell her to stop and understand my wishes.

Serena: I guess that is ok! I'll talk to her later.

Ash: Thanks! By the way why are you still here?

Serena: To see if you are still coming or not.

Ash: Yes! I will be there in 30-60 minutes.

Serena: Ok! (She leaves.)

Ursula: Ash! You know what, that job is the perfect place to not cheat on her.

Ash: I told you no. I have a job already.

Ursula: I know. Just spicing up the offer.

Ash: Not interested. I know this job you offered is all about you. I am not interested in you. You should ask Barry.

Ursula: I want you not Barry.

Ash: I said no. (Leaves.)

Ursula: I want you Ash Ketchum. (To Ash and Drew in Oaks office.)

Drew: Ash Why?

Ash: What?

Drew: Making May kiss you, when you know that I am her boyfriend.

Ash: You think I did this? She came on to me. I tried to tell her that this is wrong.

Drew: Ok! It is the women's fault for this mess. It always is.

Ash: Listen, I have my ups and downs, this is not one of those times where I a putting the blame on females but I am telling you I am innocent. Lets finish this later. Now lets focus on the now. Red and dad are going to be here in a minute lets put on our happy faces so that we can get this contract nullified.

Drew: This is not over.

Ash: I know. I wish it was. (Red and Volkner walk in to see Drew and Ash mad at each other.)

Red: Did I miss something?

Ash: Forget it.

Oak: Red! (walks in) Volkner! Welcome. You know why you are here today.

Red: Ash was quiet about the reason but yes.

Oak: So, if you two be so kind and look over what this contract says before signing it. Basically, it says that Ash has a year left of playing basketball here. If he wants to join again, he can with a try-out. Other then that, he has the choice of choosing which class he will take. We will treat next semester as a Freshman year. Once he chooses we will send him to those classes. He has from that point to the end of this year to get everything done. Since he has almost every class done, it would be like a normal year for him.

Red: This will take a while so you two can leave. (Ash and Drew leave to discuss the event earlier and head to the diner. Now to the diner.)

Serena: Ash!

May: Drew! You made it.

Ash: Yah! I thought it would take longer. (Sits next to Serena.)

Drew: Ash when should we talk about you know what?

Ash: Home. There is no need to bring it up now.

Misty: What thing? (Ash, Serena, May and Drew looks down.) Did I miss something?

Ash: Just eat your burger. (They ate and remained quiet when it came to the situation. That night.) I'm sorry Drew, what do you want me to say. I wasn't influencing her.

Drew: Why are you blaming her?

Ash: Otherwise the only way this would happen is that, I was trying to betray you, Serena and her; I would not do that to you, Serena, or May.

Drew: Do not speak of her name again.

Ash: May! May! May!

Red: Shut up! It is 2am and you have to get up at 8am to get to work on time.

Drew: I will not rest until he admits it was his fault for May fanning over Ash.

Ash: I will not. I know the truth.

Red: Ash! If you did start the inncident, would you admit it?

Ash: Yah! Probably! I mean why would I hide the fact that I cheated.

Drew: You did cheat, and you are blaming it on her.

Ash: She even told you that it was her fault.

Drew: Why would I believe you or her after this event?

Ash: I know you will not right away, but sooner or later you will.

Drew: I'm going to bed. Red wake me up please.

Red: Ok! Ash what are you doing.

Ash: Staying up. I have other tings to worry about then this drama.

Red: What else is on your mind? (Drew is up in his room.. Ash looks to see if Drew can hear him or not.)

Ash: I got two. One I got a phone call from work that I have been promoted to assistant manager.

Red: Congrats.

Ash: I would thought so, but with this incident. It would be awkward.

Red: Got it. When you disrespected him, then he has to respect you.

Ash: Yes! The other is that, remember Ursula.

Red: I remember you mentioned her, it but not that much info.

Ash: Well she gave me a job offer, and she will not take "No" for an answer. What would you do if you were in this situation?

Red: I honestly do not know.

Ash: Thanks! (Now later that day at work at work. Ash and the gang are working. The heads come in.)

Candice: Welcome to Poké Camp. I'm Candice, these are my two partners, Sabrina, and Jasmine. We are the heads of this operation. Lets welcome our new Assistant Manager Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Hi everyone, lets make this a fun two weeks. Now lets meet the other staff. Our counselors are Gary, Dawn, Drew, May, Misty, Iris, and Paul.

May: (To Dawn) Why did Ash get promoted.

Dawn: (To May) I bet he showed more heart then others.

Ash: May, Dawn, and Drew are helping in Contest class, Misty, Gary, Paul. And Iris are for battling class. I will be helping when needed, I will also be with the heads sometimes. Now lets go to the classes that you signed up. Sometimes there will be other activities that you can participate. I am in charge of the fun activities. Now go to your class. (When every one left Ash and the gang sing about fairness of work. Later that day) Guys now it is time for Ash's Activities. I choose what games or fun stuff you can do. Today there are sports, Theater, Art, and ether class has created a fun game you can join. I am going to be a counselor in Theater. The list of what the other counselors are on here. Dawn you are with me. (In the theater room) Today in theater I have printed out a play for you to practice with. Hopefully by the end of next week you can do this play in front of everyone.

Dawn: I'll give you your assigned person. So today just read it.

Ash: Today we have also practice a skit for you. So read and watch us. (Hands dawn the script. Dawn reads it and notice there's a kissing scene.)

Dawn: Ash did you know that there is a kiss in this play?

Ash: What?

Dawn: Right here (Points on page.)

Ash: Oh! I misread. I though that it was a peck on the cheek not a full-blown kiss. Well we have to do it for them.

Dawn: Ok! (They read their lines.) Josh, I will miss you.

Ash: Rebecca. I know, I will miss you to. I will text you…(Dawn puts finger on his lips.)

Dawn: Shut up and kiss me. (They kiss.) I love you.

Ash: I love you too. (Dawn walks off.) How did you like it Dawn?

Dawn: It was great.

Ash: Look at the time. Class is over. (After the kids left.) What a day. I'm tired.

Dawn: I know how you feel.

Ash: I have something else to do here but you can leave.

Dawn (Sadly): Ok! (Opens door. Turns around and runs to kiss Ash. Now to dismissal in the gym.)

May: That was a long day.

Paul: Your telling me. I have to give these kids the basics of battling.

Misty: Some kids would not listen to us.

Serena: Where's Ash?

Gary: And Dawn.

Misty: I don't know. Their group is here.

Gary: I'll look for him.

Serena: Me too. (They leave.) Gary! Check the Theater, maybe they have not left yet. I'll go to the lunchroom to see if they went to go eat something.

Gary: Why are you bossing me?

Serena: That was not a command, it was a suggestion.

Gary: Fine! I'll go check the Theater. (Gary and Serena separate. Gary opens the door to find Dawn trying to kiss Ash and Ash is preventing Dawn from kissing him.)

Gary: Ash how could you? (Ash and Dawn are shocked.)

Ash: C'mon! This is not what it looks like.

Gary: It looks like you are swooning my girl.

Ash: It was not my fault. I was doing some extra work and she ran to kiss me.

Gary: Shut up Ash! First its May, now dawn, whose is going to kiss you next, Misty, Iris, or Ursula?

Ash: Listen, yes she wanted me to kiss her. Yes she wanted to do it behind your back. I would never do that unless it was written in a play or if we are a couple. (Serena goes to the theater to see Gary and Ash fighting.)

Gary: How can I believe you, after Dawn tried to kiss you?

Dawn: I am sorry! He is correct. I was the one who tried to kiss him.

Serena: Ash how could you?

Ash: Serena wait! (Runs out. That night Drew is with May.) Red what do I do? When, I think it is safe to hang out with the girls. It goes from bad to worse in a second.

Red: I do not know. If I were you, I would figure out something.

Ash: Thanks! I am going to bed.

?: Not so fast.

Ash: Misty? What are you doing here?

Misty: To snap some sense into your thick skull.

Ash: It was not me. I would never do something like this.

Misty: Sure blame the female.

Ash: Ask May and Dawn yourself. They admitted to their boyfriends that it was their fault not mine. I have to get up early, I am going to bed, if you want you can talk to me when, I am getting ready.

Misty: I am going up, not to talk, but to slap you.

Ash: Whatever you have to do. (Tracy knocks on the door and Red opens the door.)

Red: You must be Tracy. Misty is upstairs.

Tracy Thank you. I will wait down here. (To Misty and Ash.)

Misty: I do not know what happened but. You cheated on Serena twice with separate girls.

Ash: I know what happened. I was rushed by two girls I use to date, in front of Serena and their boyfriends. There is not a lot to talk about.

Misty: Why are you thinking that cheating is ok!

Ash: I don't! I was not the one that was cheating.

Misty: It does not matter. Cheating is cheating.

Ash: Then why don't you kiss me?

Misty: What?

Ash: If you think cheating is just cheating then what is stopping you from having fun. Rules, society, this is just what someone wants to make that love is a two side rode but others can cause problems. I feel that Serena is the one. I love her. May and Dawn were just theirs, not mine. I wanted to be…(Misty runs to kiss Ash. Now to Tracy.)

Tracy: Red! How long has Misty been up there?

Red: About five minutes before you showed up.

Tracy: That is too long for a talk.

Red: Well, this is not an easy subject to talk about.

Tracy; I am just going to check on them.

Red: Whatever. (Tracy goes up. He knocks on the door. No answer. He opens the door.) Ash, how could you? (Ash is mad and Misty is shocked.)

Ash: Ugh! Lets just keep it short. I was not the one that forced Misty to love me. I know that you don't believe me but you must. I was trying to prove a point.

Tracy: I don't have to believe in Jack squat. Misty we are leaving. (Grabs Misty's arm.)

Misty: Ow!

Tracy: Maybe if you did not try to kiss him, this would not be painful. (Downstairs with Serena and Red.)

Serena: What happened to you.

Misty: I tried to kiss Ash!

Tracy: Shut up! (Misty and Tracy walks out)

Red: Ash, what happened?

Ash: Unlike the other two, I was asking for it. (The next day. At work)

Gary: By the way where is Casanova?

May: By the courts shooting hoops.

Serena: Is he going to eat?

May: He will not eat when he feels this way.

Iris: I will talk to him. Since I am single he might be more open since I am not dating anyone. (Iris leaves. Now to Ash. He is shooting but missing.)

Ash: Man! 0/5 from 3 point land 2/12 from the key. 5/25 from the paint, and currently missed my last 10 shots. (Iris walks in.)

Iris: Ash everything ok?

Ash: No it is not. I am having life trouble. I might accept Ursula's offer.

Iris: What offer?

Ash: I thougt that I told you. On the day of my cheating with May. Ursula offered me a summer job. I turned her down, because I work here. Now with what is going on. It is a constant reminder that I have cheated.

Iris: You know what will make you feel better.

Ash: A stronger will power.

Iris: This! (Tries to Kiss Ash. To the other girls.)

May: Iris is taking too long.

Dawn: Remember the subject is not that easy of a subject to talk about.

May: I know. Lets see how the talking is going. (They leave with the guys. They open the doors to see Iris trying to kiss Ash.)

Serena: Ash Why?

Ash: C'mon Man. This is ridiculous. I just talk and then a few minutes later she wanted a kiss. I am done. I am gone. Congrats Drew. You been promoted.

Serena: Ash! Wait. Tell us what's wrong.

Ash: I want to be the best boyfriend but things are coming in front of me. If you still want to date me then great. If not. I understand.

May: Choose Ash!

Ash: Huh!

May: Choose which girl you want to date.

Ash: I am out of here because you already know who I have chosen. If you need me. I will be working for Ursula. (Leaves.)

May: Ursula? Job?

Serena: What is with this offer.

Iris: I do not know much. He did mention that his brother Red knows. (They leave to Ash's house and found Red on the couch watching the sports news on TV.)

Drew: Red! Do you know anything about the job offer by Ursula?

Red: Yah! Ash told me. He gave me number to call if he changed his mind (Gives the number.) Why do you ask?

?: I can tell why?

Red: Paul come on in.

Paul: You know what even happened the past three days.

Red: Yah! The love fiasco.

Paul: Well it happened again today. These girls are forcing to make him choose which girl to date.

Red: I see and that got Ash madder then seen before.

Drew: Yah! We were trying to figure out what this job offer was.

Red: Call that number on a pay phone. No video if you want to find out.

Drew: Thanks! Any luck finding Delia.

Red: Yes! In Oaks house.

Gary: What! She has been missing for months. I haven't seen her.

Dawn: You been hanging out at my house the past few months.

Drew: Is she still there now.

Red: She is here. This is making Volkner happy.

Drew: Thanks by. (Everyone leaves.)

Red: Now lets see what else is on. (Picks up remote and changes the channel. (To Ash.)

Ash: Ursula! You were correct! I need the job you offered me.

Ursula: Finally! You chose me over them.

Ash: No! I just want the job.

Ursula: Ok! First task is to take your shirt off and pick up the boxes.

Ash: Why take my shirt off?

Ursula: Because, it is required for you to work shirtless.

Ash: Ok! And where do you want the boxes?

Ursula: In my car.

Ash: Am I just doing your chores?

Ursula: No!

Ash: Cilan, is Ursula's job to move these boxes in her car.

Cilan: How would I know?

Ash: I met you father, Giovanni, he would not like it to see me doing her dirty work.

Cilan: I bet she told you to take your shirt off while doing it.

Ash: She did.

Cilan: Classic! This is just to make her happy watching you work without clothes.

Ursula: Shut up! I have a job for you. This job is real.

Ash: What teach you mini golf. (Both boys Laugh).

Ursula: That is better then I thought.

Both Boys: Eh!

Ursula: I was going to say. Be a golf instructor for kids. This sounds better.

Ash: I'll take option 1.

Ursula: To late! (She grabs her golf equipment and gets in car.) Ash we're late for my lesson.

Ash: That was a joke. I would rather teach younger kids.

Ursula: I do not joke. Lets go!

Ash: Fine! (gets in car and drives away.)

Cilan: What just happened? (At the course.)

Ash: For the 20th time. Here! (Puts hands on the club over Ursula.) All it is just tap the ball.

Ursula: Thanks Ash! (About to kiss Ash.)

Ash: No! I am not kissing.

Ursula: Baby! What happened?

Ash: I am not in love with you. I love Serena. Love is a game that I wish I knew how to handle. I have basically every girl in school loving me at once. I quit. Go find someone like Barry or Jerry! I am done with this. (Leaves pissed off. A few days later.) Drew, hi! Can I shoot here with you guys?

Gary: Leave or we will.

Ash: Ok! (Leaves sad. Tomorrow.) Can I just talk as friends?

May: Have you chosen me as your girl?

Ash: No!

May: Have you at least chosen someone?

Ash: I don't have to answer that!

May: I will only talk to you after you chosen someone. (A few days later.)

Paul: Ash Ketchum!

Ash: Yah!

Paul: You had everything, girls, a structure job, friends, a family of sorts, and able to choose where you want to be growing up. Why throw that away?

Ash: It's complicated.

Paul: I see a boy escaping his problems.

Ash: Escaping? All I have been doing since I left work was trying to fix things. All they have been doing is rejecting me from talking. The girls want a choice, the guys are pissed at me, and since I left, my old boss hates my guts. I am below helpless.

Paul: Fine! Be that way! Feel like love is hopeless.

Ash: Paul: All love has done with me was bite me in the neck. I hate love now. Love is dead to me.

Paul: One thing before leaving. To love, love is like finding peace. You must find love again and share it with someone.

Ash: Paul! Thanks for being there for me when there was no one else.

Paul: No problem. (Ash and Paul leaves in separate directions. That night in Ash's room.)

Volkner: Ash! Stakes are done and on the table. The whole family is here.

Ash: Dad! I am not going to eat.

Volkner: What's wrong?

Ash: Now you want to listen?

Volkner: Yah! You're my son. What's bothering you?

Ash: Well The Firecats are dead. I can't cheer with them; I quit my job to avoid more problems. It made things worse. Four other girls tried to kiss me and now they want me to choose between them. My friends hate me for those kisses. The only other one that supported me was Paul. What do I do dad?

Volkner: You know what, I can't help you. You know who can? Get up look at this photo, then mirror. Those two can help you. (Ash sees it was himself.)

Ash: Thanks dad! (Next day.) Blue, Yellow, Leaf, Crystal, Hilda, and Rosa. I am in trouble, can you help me? (Next morning Ash wakes up singing a song about what choices he made and how he feels about love.)

All: Yes! What do you want us to do? (Now to the theater in the school.)

May: Leaf what is it that you want to talk about?

Leaf: Ash Ketchum!

Gary: I'm gone!

Leaf: Blue! (Blue closes both doors and locks them so no one can leave.) Thanks for coming. Ash called us earlier.

Misty: We have never met. How do you know Ash?

Leaf: I knew him from school. Plus before. Everyone come out. We all knew him from when he was a world known traveler.

May: Ash was a trainer.

Blue: He was everything. A trainer, a contestant, a performer, you name it, he has done it. He is champion everywhere. And in everything.

Misty: What caused him to stop?

Hilda: Well, since his mom was depressed badly, so she could not care for him so that is when Volkner gained custody of him. Flannery forced him to be a gym leader/Bball player. That is were you came in. You were the anchors of keeping him here or otherwise he would leave again. Now Ash has presented a video to show you guys. (Crystal puts a DVD in the computer and started the film.)

Ash: Hi guys! If you are watching this then that means that I gave up on love. The only way that would happen would be that I felt unloved from everyone. I have things to give as a goodbye gift. Misty, this water necklass. It will help you be a water-type trainer. May, this figurine of Torchic. I know that he was your starter. It was to honor your first day with your Pokémon. Dawn, This Sinnoh Jem. It's from your home place. It was to remember your home in this region. Iris, a dragon claw from the ancient dragons. It will look good on you with your Dragon-Type team. Drew, Here is a Budew egg. Gary you can have my Pikachu. Lastly Serena: You can have the rest of my team. Starting after this. I am going to be leaving to the airport for to find love and something that would inspire me. My plane leaves at 7pm. So, this is goodbye. Serena, please do not wait for me. If I know that I was the reason why you are not enjoying life. I will hurt myself. Thanks again for this fun year. By the way. There is some money I saved over the years. Can you please bring to work tomorrow. Thanks again bye. (The video ends. All are crying.)

Serena: Why? Why were we so hard on him?

Drew: I don't know. You know what lets go get him back and show that we truly care for him.

May: Lets Go! (They leave to the airport. Now to Ash siting at the terminal.)

Ash: (Thinking) Man, I screwed up! I lost everything this summer. Now that is in the past. Lets make this one best adventure ever.

Janine: Ash, there is a call for you.

Ash: Thanks! (Grabs phone) Hello!

Delia: Ash! This you mom. Good luck on your adventure.

Ash: Thanks mom. (About to hang up.)

Delia: Oh Ash your friends are coming to say goodbye.

Ash: Ok! Mom. Bye I love you. (thinks) I do not have any friends. Why did she say friends. (Sits down.) Now, do I really have friends. They were not there for me when I needed it the most. They did once they saw their mistake. Is that real friendship?

Janine: Ash! There are a group to see you they claim they know you.

Ash: Ok! (Walks to the edge of Security.) Can I see who wants to see me? I am Ash Ketchum.

Roark: Sure Ash! (lets him see the gang.)

Ash: Oh! It's you. Roark. I do not know them.

Serena: Ash wait (Runs after him.)

Ash: Why are you here. It a roller coaster, you guys hate me then love me, then hate me, then love me. Make up your mind. You are worse then Cynthia making a choice for food.

Drew: He is correct! For a simple ice cream , she takes an hour to choose all of them.

May: We are sorry!

Ash: To late, I need to choose my own options. I am leaving. (Begins to leave. Serena kisses Ash.) Sorry, I am hurt by you guys.

Serena: You know that question you asked me every day?

Ash: You mean if you remember me?

Serena: That one. It's a no at first but now I do. You saved me when I was hurt as a child.

Ash: Ok! I see. Can you tell me what I gave you when you were hurt and what did I say?

Serena: You gave me your handkerchief. You told me to never give up till the end.

Ash: That's right. Now I can forgive you. It will take time for all of you to make me feel comfortable around you guys.

All: Ok! That mean you are coming back.

Ash: Yes! (They leave the airport. Now to the camp.) I am sorry for bailing on you. I know that I can't work here but here is 100,000 poké dollors. Its for the camp and your foundation. (Leaves)

Sabrina: Ash! You can work here. You will need to prove that you are able to work here. We are putting you as a counselor of battling and the other two.

Ash: Thanks! (Ends with singing.)

End of Part Two


	3. The Choice

Part 3 The Choice

(Scene: Is a week till the end of the semester. Ash has been taken all the intro classes. Ash and Serena had no other dating problems since the summer event. Now in the cafeteria of the school.)

Serena: Ash! What major have you decided to take?

Ash: I haven't. (Begins to leave.)

May: Why haven't you?

Ash: Can't decide. I like each one and have been great in each class. (Stands up but stays.)

Drew: It is not that hard of a decision to make. I chose on.

Ash: Flannery was not hard on you so you knew right away.

Gary: You know you have to choose one right.

Ash: Yah! If it so easy for you to decide. Let me hear the options you would choose if you were me. I want to hear all you choices. Here is the deal. You are good at each class and like them all. Majority of your high school career has been a sham by your controlling step mom. Now you have to choose one of the four options and plus having to choose an athletic sport or drama.

May: If I were you I would choose to be a coordinator. Plus the other two can be just side options.

Dawn: I agree. You can be a great coordinator.

Ash: Ok! Any other coordinator suggestions. Ok! Drew how about you?

Drew: I would say a battler not a gym battler but a trainer.

Gary: I agree. I see potential, you as a trainer A+.

Ash: Any other trainer suggestions.

Misty: Yah! But as a gym leader.

Iris: Me two. Ash you are amazing with one typing. You can be an awesome Gym Leader.

Ash: Ok! Any other Gym Leaders. Ok! Serena What would you choose for me?

Serena: A lover and a performer. I see you can be a great performer.

Ash: Thanks! (Leaves.)

Serena: What did you choose?

Ash: Nothing. I need some time to think. (That night at the house.)

Drew: Ash! How can you not choose?

Ash: This is my first real decision that would affect my life.

Drew: Ash! Think about what would it be to be a trainer.

Ash: I have been thinking and been thinking of each and each seems nice to me.

Flannery: what are you two fighting about now?

Ash: It's nothing. Just a squabble.

Flannery: That did not sound like a squabble. What's wrong Ash?

Ash: Nothing (Goes upstairs.)

Flannery: Ash stay! Drew, what's bugging you?

Drew: You know that in a week Ash has to choose his major?

Flannery: Yah!

Drew: Well, he can't decide.

Flannery: Family meeting now!

Volkner: (Waking up) What time is it?

Red: It's 6:45pm.

Volkner: Thanks Red!

Delia: What is with the family meeting?

Flannery: We need to help Ash decide what major he wants to take.

Red: Let him choose. Remember last time you chose for him?

Flannery: Yes! I know that. I was suggesting we help him figure it out.

Delia: Why now. He has a week to decide.

Flannery: He had a whole semester to decide. Now a week away and still no decision.

Ash: Fine if you want to help, Give me your opinion what major I should take.

Red: I am not getting involved with this matter. (Goes back to watching the game.)

Delia: I believe a trainer sounds good to me.

Flannery: I think a Gym Leader sounds nice to me.

Volkner: I would rather that you stay and follow our path as Bball players.

Ash: Ok! (Goes up while the family argues. Red Goes to Ash's room.)

Red: Ash can I speak to you?

Ash: Ok! I guess. (Lays in bed.)

Red: Ash, I see why you are having a problem in choosing a major.

Ash: Yah! What is it?

Red: This is you first major decision. You do not want to hurt anyone.

Ash: Partially correct. It is that I am good at every option. I have to choose one of my many talents.

Red: Oh! You do not want to give up anything until you are certain that the option is the best choice.

Ash: So what would you choose?

Red: I will be stuck also.

Ash; Thanks! (Turn around and goes to bed. Red leaves. In school.)

Ursula: Ash! I have a major for you to sign up in.

Ash: Lets here it.

Ursula: Drama Club!

Ash: (Sighs) Ursula, I wish you told me something that would tell me where to go in life, not what we can be. (Leaves. After school at the multicomplex. Ash is sitting at the table.)

Blue: Ash, Red called and said that you are unable to make a decision.

Ash: Yah! I need to choose a major. I am good at every choice. I do not know what to choose. What would you choose?

Blue: I don't know but lets tell the others. (Minutes later. Leaf, Crystal, Yellow, Hilda, and Rosa showed up.)

Blue: Ash can you tell the situation you are in.

Ash: I told Blue most of it. Well, remember from before that I was controlled by Flannery?

All: Yah!

Ash: Well we just nullified her contract, so I am a free man to choose now. Well that also means major. I have to choose a major, I asked all my friends. Tell me different options. I asked my family. All but Red answered with complete different options, what do I do. Red is also just telling me to just choose. I am getting yelled at for different options. Also. I have not told anyone this. Ursula also offered me a spot in Drama. What would you do if you were me?

Yellow: Just follow your heart.

Hilda: Do what you were born to do.

Ash: There is another part of my problem. I am amazing in each subject. I also like each class. I do not know what to do.

Rosa: Well we are out of suggestions. We know that you can choose what you want to do.

Ash: Thanks. (Girls leave. Ash enters the school. Sings about choices and peer pressure. Looks in each room while singing.) I know what I must do. (That Friday, the due date of his major decision. Oak walks into the room.)

Oak: Ash, what major have you chosen?

Ash: Can I tell the whole school?

Oak: Ok! (Now to the theater auditorium. Everyone is there.) Ash what major have you decided to take this semester?

Ash: Well it was a hard decision to make. I was told by many to choose a certain major. Well, I have defeated Peer Pressure. I have chosen to take a year off to find myself. This summer I am leaving to a new region. All new Pokémon and none of you will be able to talk to me. I must do this to find my true self.

All: Gasp! (A teacher drops a clipboard. Silence.)

Oak: Ok! So, what courses are you taking this semester?

Ash: None! I am taking only basketball and Theater.

Oak: Are you going to be here on Graduation day or you will be gone then?

Ash: I will be here but not to graduate but to receive a brand new Pokémon. After that, I will be gone. (Ash walks off to a stunned crowd. Now lets jump to the final game of the championship. Its halftime.)

Volkner: I know that this is the final game. For you seniors. This is the final time you will be wearing the Red and Black. You have 16 minutes to get this done. (Ash and the Team sing about their final half while playing. Ash gets fouled. The girls start singing to cheer on the boys. Now to the final play.)

Viola: Firecats are down by 1 with 10 seconds on the clock. Ash bring the ball down the court Passes it to Drew. Drew dribbles then Time out by Firecats with 5 seconds left.

Ash: I am done. Bring in the freshmen dad.

Volkner: No! You are our rock. You need to be out there.

Ash: I have been doing for years. I know he can do it.

Volkner: Ok! Calem come in for Ash.

Calem: Are you sure?

Ash: I know you can do it.

Calem: Ok! Runs in.

Viola: We have a sub. Calem is coming in for… Ash?

Fans: Boo!

Ash: Ignore the crown Calem.

Viola: Paul passes in to Gary who passes it to Calem for an open shot. Calem shoots. 3,2,1 Good. Firecats winners. Firecats are champions again.

Paul: That was a risky move Ash.

Ash: Give him a break He is a freshman.

Paul: Your funeral. (Leaves. Ash stays and parties. Later that week Ash walk in to Oak's office.)

Ash: Oak! Can I speak to you?

Oak: Of course Ash! Sit down.

Ash: I know what I want to do. Can I tell everyone later, like at the senior play?

Oak: Of course you can.

Ash: Thanks.(Begins to head towards the theater.)

Oak: Can you tell me?

Ash: What was that?

Oak: Your plans. Can you tell me?

Ash: No! It's a surprise that you have to wait.

Oak: Understandable, do you want to take classes here again for this semester?

Ash: No! I just want to prepare for the play Fantina, Leaf and Cilan is written.

Oak: Ok! (Ash walks out. Later that month. Ash and Drew are going to the junkyard to fix Ash's bike.)

Drew: Ash! I heard that you decided on a major.

Ash: More like a location to go to next year.

Drew; Can you tell me ahead of time.

Ash: Sorry Little bro!

Drew: Why not?

Ash: If it was up to me I would. (Looks around the location.) Hey do you remember when we were little and we played here?

Drew: Yah! Those were the days. Young innocent. (Ash runs to a tire swing.)

Ash: Last one to the swing is a rotten egg.

Drew: No fare (runs after him.) They sing and Dance around the Junkyard. Now to School.)

Ursula: Man! I wish Ash was attracted to me. (Sits down.) I know! (Stands back up), the play list says that Ash and Serena are paired together. So if I can get rid of Serena. I will have Ash to myself. (Ursula goes Serena's locker. She finds a flier that shows that Serena is interested in Poké U's Performance class. There is a section for great students to get to get in and get a head start in college. She then runs to a computer in the library and finds out that Serena had already applied, so she called the school to get her accepted.) Hello is this Professor Ivy? This is Ursula of the Giovanni family. I would like to recommend Serena in your early Performance class.

Ivy: Yes! Serena had applied here. She is already in the class, but she wants to bring someone else in this class.

Ursula: Who is the person she is trying to get in?

Ivy: She did not say his name, but I can tell you that she is fond of him.

Ursula: Thank You!

Ivy: Your welcome. (Hangs up.)

Ursula: Now to see if that person is Ash. (Thinks for a second. )Well I can't just ask him since it is probably a surprise for him. What to do? I know I can see if he knows about it or not. (Later that day.) Ash! I heard that Serena is trying to leave the school. Do you know why? (Ash ignores her.) Ash! Can you hear me?

Ash: Yes! I can, I do not want to talk to you. (Leaves.)

Ursula: Why does he hate me? I'm nice. (Later that week.) Ash I just talked to Serena that she is leaving to go to some college or something. Do you know why? (Ash looks at the paper.)

Ash: No! What Serena is at a college? (Leaves.)

Ursula: Your welcome! Now I know that it wasn't for him, or maybe… (Now to Serena at Poké U. Serena is walking on campus.)

Ash: Serena, why did you not tell me that you were accepted into this course? I thought that they told you that you were on the waitlist of being in the class.

Serena: Ash why are you here, you should be at the high school practicing for the play.

Ash: Well, if you must know, I am checking on you. Also, if you are here then your understudy will be the lead and try to convince me of not loving you. I will not let that happen. Either I do it with you or I will not do it at all.

Serena: Ash, thanks for caring. You must go now.

Ash: But, the performance?

Serena: I will try to make it to the play.

Ash: Thanks! Try to be there a day early.

Serena: I will try. I have a week to get there. (Ash leaves. Now in his home.)

Delia: Ash there is a piles of letters for you Ash. Want to read them?

Ash: Ok! (Reads love notes from his fans, letters from his friends asking which majr he has chosen. He then notices a college letter that says that we are interested in you. Ash reads the letter to himself.) Ash Ketchum! We are happy that you have applied to the Poké School of Arts. We will sent a scout to see if you are the proper candidate. Thanks for your applying.

Juan,

President of Poké School of Arts.

Wait I did not apply to this school. (To Delia) Mom! Do you know about this? (Shows the letter.)

Delia: No, I thought that you were going to do something different?

Ash: I am. (Then remembers something.) Ursula! I need to get to the bottom of this. (Leaves to the High School. He finds Ursula at her locker) Ursula! Did you do this?

Ursula: Do what? (Reads letter.) No, but you should go to that school.

Ash: Thanks! Where is Fantina?

Ursula: in the Theater with Cilan and Leaf.

Ash: Thanks (leaves. Now to the theater.) Fantina!

Fantina: Oh! Ash I see you got your letter.

Ash: Wait, you did this?

Fantina: Well, you are a natural. I did not just do it for you. I applied everyone in this room and Ursula.

Ash: Why did you apply without my presence?

Fantina: I want to give you options.

Ash: Thanks for clearing it up! (Leaves. Now to the night of the show. The scouts have arrived and seated in their chairs. Now to Ash backstage.) Drew! Have you seen Serena?

Drew: No! I haven't seen here at all.

Ursula: To bad that Serena is not here. I just want to say break a leg and to tell you that I love you.

Ash: You did this. I know you had something to do with Serena not being here.

Ursula: Iknow you are upset but here (kisses Ash. Ash pulls away.).

Ash: I don't care if you are the last female on this world. I need to tell you something. I don't love you, get that in your mind. I am not in love with you. I was never in love with you and never will be. I have asked you kindly not to do those actions because it makes me uncomfortable.

Ursula: You are just saying that because you don't know it yet but we were meant for each other.

Ash: Ugh! (Walks away.) Calem, you are in for me if I am not back.

Calem: What?

Ash: Fill in for me if I am not back.

Calem: I'll do my best.

Ash: Break a leg. (Leaves. Now to Poké U. Serena is walking in the same place as before.)

Ash: Have we done this before?

Serena: Ash, How have you found me?

Ash: Well, I noticed that you were not there at the school and figured that you did not leave the University.

Serena: I mean on this campus.

Ash: I knew that you follow the same path each night and just stood here till you showed up.

Serena: The play is tonight?

Ash: It has been a week since I last talked to you.

Serena: I can't go I am stuffed with work.

Ash: One nigh t won't hurt you.

Serena: Ok! (They leave together. Now to the school the play has started. It is the romantic scene with Ash and Serena. Ursula is out there ready to begin.)

Ursula (Singing): I know that you love me, I love you. Even love can't keep us miles apart. (No Response from Calem.) Miles and Miles apart. (The beat drops.)

Calem: I know what I do, is to be close to you. (Ursula is shocked and tries to avoid Calem, but Calem gets closer to Ursula. (Ash and Serena comes to find Calem singing and Ursula running away. They laugh, Serena comes onto the stage when the song is over.)

Serena (Singing): I know that you love me, I love you. Even love can't keep us miles apart. (Ash appears and sings.)

Ash: I know what I do, is to be close to you. (They sing in harmony. Ash lets the others on stage including Ursula. The song ends.)

Fantina: Now, there is a decision from Poké School of Arts.

Wallice: We have decided that two people will be accepted into the school. They are Leaf and Cilan. They are the real reason for the play to happen. Ash and Ursula can be replaced as demonstrated before. The real magic is from behind the scenes.

Crowd: Claps!

Fantina: There is one person that has to choose where he is going to go, since he changed his mind.

Ash: Well, since I can't decide what to choose as what I want to do. I was so angry by this decision and I saw in my eyes that it was hurting my friendship and it even sent my girl away from me. I was in a quiet room thinking about what to choose. Then it came to me and realized why do one major when I can do them all. So, since I defeated All Battle Frontiers, I accepted their offers to be a Frontier head. I am build a gym, a theater, and have three areas in one building. One for battles. One for Contests, and one for performances. Since, I have to do a service while I do the job, I will also have a program for kids to learn from each genres. I will also have a buddy system for each new trainer that wants me to travel with him till he reaches the next town, then someone else will take him till he is comfortable on his own. My building will be mobile like the battle pyramid. That is what I have chosen to do.

All: Cheers!

Ash: Also, I need some help with this. Is there anyone wanting to help me.

The gang, parents, and friends: I will.

Ash: Thanks. (They end with a song. Years later. In the battle tower.) Ok! Recruits. I see you chose your starter Pokémon. Now, you have two choices, Either stay here and work in the class that you want to be in. Dawn, Drew and May are you contest teachers for Contest 101 Misty, Iris. And Gary are your trainer for battles, Serena is for performer instructor, Ursula will be your musical teacher and I will be your athletic coach for endurance and stamina. The second option is that you can leave in your journey and learn everything from your own mistakes.

Brendan: Ash! You have a challenger.

Ash: For what?

Brendan: For a battle.

Ash: Gym or Frontier battle?

Brendan: Gym Battle.

Ash: Bring him in. Guys we have a treat today, you can watch me battle. (Red walks in.)

Ash: Red, you want a battle?

Red: Yes! I Red Ketchum challenge you Ash Ketchum to a battle.

Ash: Name the type you want to face?

Red: I choose your best six.

Ash: Ok! Ready Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

The End or is it?


	4. Red VS Ash!

Ch 4

Red vs Ash

(Just as we left off)

Brandon: The battle for the unique badge is ready to begin. In the red corner Trainer Red, in the blue corner the gym leader Ash.

Serena: Go Ash!

Ash: Go buddy.

Red: Go Espeon!

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use swift!

Ash: Dodge then use quick attack! (Pikachu hits Espeon.) Use Electroball!

Red: Espeon! (Electroball hits Espeon) Use psychic on Pikachu and send him in the air. (Pikachu is lifted into the air.)

Dawn: What is Red doing?

May: Nothing to Pikachu but… (They look at Ash),

Ash: You are playing dirty.

Red: I am not. Now slam him into the ground! (Piksachu is falling with increasing speed.)

Ash: Use thunderbolt! (The bolts hit Espeon, espeon fainted. Pikachu falls, he stands then faints.)

Brandon Both Pokémon are unable to battle, send in your next Pokémon.

Misty: That will get Ash to battle harder now.

May: You are saying that this is just a test for Ash to battle harder.

Iris: And it worked.

Red: I got this in the bag. Go Lapras

Ash: Not so fast. Go Talonflame!

Red: You know that he if a fire type and Lapras is a water type.

Ash: In your travels you should know that types doesn't matter. (Misty and Iris get mad at Ash.)

May: Calm down, you know what he means correct.

Misty: Yah.

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use Brine!

Ash: Dodge then use Flame Charge! (Talonflame hits Lapras.)

Red: Use Blizzard! (It hit's Talonflame.)

Ash: Shake it off! Now use Steel Wing! (Steel Wing hits Lapras) I leared that from a battle from a frontier brain. Now use Brave Bird to end it!

Red: Use Brine! (It's to late Talonflame hits Lapras and faints.)

Brandon: Lapras in unable to battle, Talonflame wins. Red send in your third Pokémon.

Serena: Ash you can do it!

Red: I got you now, go Pikachu!

May: Again playing with types.

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use Thunderbolt!

Ash: Trying to get me off guard, use Flame Charge (Attacks collide)

Red: Use Volt Tackle! (It hits Talonflame and it faints.)

Brandon: Talonflame is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Ash send in your next Pokémon.

Ash: Go Infernape!

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use Iron Tail!

Ash: Starting strong, I see. Just like before. Counter with Mach Punch! (Attacks are even.)

Dawn: I have a bad feeling about this battle.

May: Like what?

Serena: Ash losing.

Dawn: More like friendship ruined.

Red: Use Quick attack!

Ash: Use dig! (Infernape is underground evading Pikachu.) You have to do better then that.

Serena: That can't be Those two are two peas in a pod.

Red: Use Iron Tail when he shows up!

Ash: You know I can attack you from under.

Red: Like what you did to mom.

Ash: Quiet you, use Flare Blitz underground! (the Ground heats up!)

Dawn: Did you hear that?

Misty: What are they talking about?

Serena: May, you want to go get something to eat?

May: Sure!

Dawn: I can help if you want?

May: No thanks we go it. (The girls left. Dawn walks up to go to the bathroom then hears Serena and May talking.)

May: What is it Serena?

Serena: You know to well what is happening.

May: I know. I can't believe what happened three years ago is still active.

Serena: Me to. Lets just pretend we don't know ok.

May: Gotcha! (Dawn walks back.)

Dawn: Girls, Serena and May know what happened.

Misty: What?

Dawn: Something to do with three years ago or something. (Misty grew pail.)

Misty: Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom. (Misty walks away.)

Dawn: I wounder what it is?

Red: Use thunderbolt on the ceiling. (The sprinklers go off and it cools off the ground. Steam has appeared and it covered the room.)

Ash: What attack me when my guard is down. I believe I have the next move. Come up and use flamethrower! (It hits Pikachu.)

Red: Pikachu this is the final chance use volt tackle with Thunderbolt! (Pikachu runs and has increased its electric power.)

Ash: Quick use Dig again! (Infernape digs evading the attack.) Ash 2- Red Zero.

Red: Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground! (It hits the ground and Infernape jumps out of the ground.) Use quick attack! (It hits Infernape.)

Ash: Use Mach Punch! (It connects with Pikachu. It gets paralyzed.)

Red: Use Thunderbolt! It hits Infernape which activates Blaze.) Now lets see my true power.

Ash: Use Flare Blitz! (Infernape flames increase to blue. It charges at Pikachu!)

Red: Use Volt Tackle! (Hits collide. Both Pokémon fall on the ground.)

Brandon Both Pokémon are unable to battle… (Pikachu gets up. Infernape remains on the ground.) Infernape is unable to battle, Pikachu wins. Ash send in your next Pokémon!

Red: What happened to your true power, your fail to win. (Ash looks at the stands and Misty, May, Serena, Gary, and Drew have left the stands.)

Ash: Go Sceptile!

Brandon: Begin!

Ash: Use Leaf Blade! (It hits Pikachu. It faints.)

Red: Lucky shot.

Brandon: Pikachu is unable to battle Sceptile wins! Red send in your next Pokémon!

Red: Go Venusaur!

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use Sludge Bomb!

Ash: Use Quick attack to dodge! Then use Leaf Storm! (Sceptile dodges and connects with Venusaur.) Use Leaf Blade!

Red: Use Frenzy Plant! (A forest of vines attack Sceptile coming in for the attack.)

Ash: Typical, using a strong move against the same type, use the vines as a way to get to him! (Sceptile rides the vines and hits Venusaur.)

Red: Use Sludge Bomb!

Ash: Quick escape with Quick attack! (Sceptile manages to escape then it is hit by one of the bombs.) Quick use leaf Blade!

Red: Use Frenzy Plant!

Ash: Again Red, you want to lose that badly. Same as last time!

Red: Oh no you don't. Use Giga Drain!

Ash: Use Solar Beam! (Sceptile gains power.)

Red: While it is charging use Synthesis! (Venusaur is gaining power)

Ash: Release it! (A beam of light hist Venusaur knocking it out.) To slow.

Brandon: Venusaur is unable to battle Sceptile wins, Red send in your next Pokémon.

Red: Go Blastoise!

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use Blizzard!

Ash: Quick dodge then use Leaf Storm! (It hits Blastoise. Then gets hit by the Blizzard and is Frozen!)

Red: Oh sorry little bro, did I froze your Pokémon.

Ash: This is not the end. I will defeat you.

Red: Use Hydro Cannon! (It hits causing Sceptile to faint.)

Brandon: Sceptile is unable to battle, Blastoise wins. Ash send in your next Pokémon. (The gang returns.)

Ash: Hey Red, remember this guy? Go Charizard! You could never beat this guy before.

Brandon: Begin!

Ash: Use Slash!

Red: Counter with Hydro Cannon!

Ash: Again with the types, use Flamethrower! (Attacks connect causing steam and Charizard hits Blastoise.) Use Wing Attack! (It connects.)

Red: Use Flash Cannon! (Charizard is hit.)

Ash: End it with a Flamethrower. (It hits but doesn't make Blastoise faints.) Use Slash! (It hits which causes Blastoise to faint.)

Brandon: Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Red send in your last Pokémon.

Red: Hey Ash do you want to give that badge now or you still want to try to beat me?

Ash: I never back down.

Red: Go Charizard!

Brandon Begin!

Red: Use Air slash!

Ash: Counter with Slash! (Attacks collide and they are even.)

Red: Use Flamethrower!

Ash: Flamethrower also! (Attacks are even.)

Red: Man! We are even. It is time, Mega Evolve! (Charizard evolves into Charizard X.)

Ash: Two can play it at that game! (Charizard Mega Evolve into Charizard Y!) Use Flamethrower!

Red: Use Flamethrower also! (Attacks are even) Use Air Slash

Ash: Use Dragon Tail! (Attacks collide and X is hit but not out.)

Red: Use Dragon Pulse! (Y is hit but it does not a lot of damage.) But how?

Ash: Red, you know that Y isn't a dragon type but it is still a Fire/Flying type. Use Slash!

Red: Use Blast Burn! (It hits Y causing Y to faint. Ash looks up the gang is back.)

Brandon: Charizard is unable to battle, Charizard wins. Ash send in your last Pokémon.

Ash: This is for the gold. Red you surrender?

Red: Bring it on.

Ash: This guy never left me and never quit on me, like some people.

Dawn: Is he talking about us?

Serena: I bet he is talking about that summer.

May: I thought that was behind him.

Misty: It could have been about now.

Dawn: Could be.

Red: Who is it?

Ash: Go Greninja!

Brandon: Begin!

Ash: Start off with Double team. (20 Greninjas pop up all around the field.)

Red: Use Flamethrower to get all of them. (The field is covered by blue flames and all of the Greninjas vanish.

Ash: Now use Water Shuriken! (Greninja comes up from behind and hits X in the back.)

Red: Behind you and use Air Slash!

Ash: Use Cut! (Hits X.)

Red: Use Dragon Pulse!

Ash: Block it with your Shuriken! (The blast hits the shuriken.)

Red: You know that this guy has been with me longer then that guy. Increase your attack!

Ash: You know that All of my Pokémon never left me. Except for one person here. Keep it up! (The pulse is not getting through the attack.)

Red: More power!

Ash: You can do it. (Just then the two bond together.) Now deflect it back.

Red: What? What is that?

Ash: Something more better then Mega Evolution.

Red: Use Flamethrower!

Ash: Use Water Shuriken! (It hits and X faints.)

Brandon: Charizard is down, the winner is Greninja. That means our winner is the Gym Leader Ash!

Ash: Good Match bro. (Red slaps it out of his way and walks away.) You know you are doing it again?

Red: So what. You have your life and I have mine. (Walks away.)

Ash: You know that Brothers don't desert brothers. But you, I think you are not my brother after all.

Serena: Ash, quite it. (Red slaps Ash. Then walks away.)

Ash: Fine leave. I hope you never cone back.

Serena: Do you think that was too harsh?

Ash: He is abandoning me for the second time.

End of Ch 4


	5. What Happened?

Part 5

What Happened?

(Hours after the battle. In the living quarters of Ash and Serena.)

Serena: Ash, are you cold? Are you thirsty? You want to watch TV?

Ash: No thanks. All I want to do is go to bed.

Serena: Ash! You want something to eat?

Ash: NO! I just want some sleep. (Grabs a pillow and begins to walk out the door to the Gym.

Serena: Why don't you lye down here and I will get you some water.

Ash: Serena! Why are you babying me? Is it what happened earlier?

Serena: I don't know what you are talking about.

Ash: I sense a lie. You are hiding something, spill!

Serena: Ash, dear, (gulp) We heard your trash talking and we think that you were talking about what happened three years ago. (Turns around.)

Ash: You think what I was yelling at Red was about you? (Serena shakes her head for yes.) What I was yelling at him was something else. It happened 6-7 years ago.

Serena: What is it? What happened that caused you to be so mad at him?

Ash: I'll tell you later. (Walks out the room and sleeps in the gym. Next day.) Girls, leave me alone. I am not telling you what happened between me and Red.

Dawn: Come on!

Serena: Tell us.

Ash: No! And that is final. (Ash walks away.)

Serena: We have to find out.

Iris: Misty, are you going to help us find out what happened?

Misty: Sorry, I can't. I have to feed my Pokémon. (Walks away.)

May: What is up with her? (Later that day.)

Ash: Girls, leave me alone. If I wanted to tell you, I am not saying I want to, I would.

Serena: Ash, if you tell us, tonight you can do anything you want.

Ash: Sorry, This is something that I don't want to say.

Serena: Then…then…then I will destroy this photo.

Ash: That is a photo of you and your mom. I don't care if you destroy that photo.

Serena: ugh….I want a divorce.

Ash: Oh, blackmail! Let me guess, if I tell you then we can remain married. News flash, we are fiancés. So, you can only dump me and if you do then where would you go? You mothers, their houses. That is right, if you dump me then say goodbye to this house.

Serena: Ash don't! Please tell me. (Gets on her knees.) Please tell me.

Ash: This information is not important to us and our marriage that is soon to come. So, I will tell you once it affects us. (Walks out if the tower and heads to a local pub.)

?: I can tell you?

May: Misty, you can tell us. Then why didn't you speak up when Ash was here?

Misty: Well, to tell you the truth, it is his story to tell. If he want to tell you he would. But this event is better left unknown for you guys. (Begins to walk away.)

Serena: Please tell us.

Misty: (Thinking) At least Ash is alone from these guys wrath. (To Ash in the pub.)

Ash: And because of that event, my fiancé and best friends want to know what happened.

Cilan: So, know what are you planning on doing about it?

Ash: I don't know. If I tell them then, they probably hate me more.

Cilan: Who else knows about this event?

Ash: Besides me and Red, Misty, and Drew.

Cilan: Does any of your parents know?

Ash: Well, not entirely. My mom knows some of it. My dad does but it seems he didn't listen and I think Flannery has no knowledge of it

Cilan: So, maybe just tell family.

Ash: That is the problem. I can tell my mom and Dad again but now that I am about to be married to Serena. I have to tell her. Due to the fact that May is Drew's wife I have to tell her also. Then Dawn and Iris wants to know due to the fact that they consider themselves family.

?: Hey isn't my old friend Ashley Ketchum.

Ash: Korrina! When did you arrive?

Korrina: I arrived here a month ago looking for a re-match.

Cilan: Sorry, sugar but Ash isn't battling as of lately.

Korrina: Oh, that's to bad. Me and my husband were looking forward to it.

Cilan: Husband?

?: Ash, remember me?

Ash: Clemont! What happened? You lost a bet or something?

Clemont: It was actually that my sister Bonnie told me to get out of my room and experience the world.

Cilan: So, that is when you two met?

Korrina: I was in town because I was doing a job for my grandfather and that is when I ran into him.

Ash: I am sorry you came this far but I am not feeling up to battle. (Finishes his drink and walks out the door.)

Korrina: What are you chicken!

Ash: It isn't that I don't want to battle you but, I am having a family issue.

Clemont: What is it?

Ash: Something happened between me and Red years ago. (After the discussion.)

Clemont: So, what are you going to do?

Ash: How the world am I supposed to know. This problem never came back up until now.

Korrina: Just tell them, I bet they will still love and respect you.

Ash: That isn't the problem. (To Red talking to his girlfriend.)

Zoey: Red. What's wrong?

Red: It's Ash! He said some things yesterday that brought something up.

Zoey: What is it?

Red: You want the long story or short?

Zoey: Just tell me? (Red tells her what happened.) You did that to your brother?

Red: It's a;; true.

Zoey: Did you explain yourself?

Red: He doesn't give me that option. He just tells me that I abandoned him.

Zoey: I bet he will forgive you for it sooner or later.

Red: I also said some things to him.

Zoey: What did you say?

Red: I was in the moment and I felt hurt by him.

Zoey: Red! What did you say to Ash?

Red: I told him he was the fault for my mom to go to depression.

Zoey: Is that it? I know how to fix this. Just tell him that you had a hand…

Red: I slapped him.

Zoey: You know not to interrupt me and you did what?

Red: I lost the match and I was frustrated at what he was calling me so when he went to shake hand, I slapped it out of my face. Then there were some fight words and I slapped him in the gut. More like a punch.

Zoey: Ok! So, have you tried talking to him?

Red: Why would I? (Gets up and begins to walk away.)

Zoey: You need to talk this out with him.

Red: He hates me. He told me after that jab. I hope you never come back. Why would I give it a try to fix things, when he won't?

Zoey: You are the bigger brother. Show who is the bigger man is.

Red: I know but what about him? He won't even give me a chance. I am sleeping down stairs. Night. (Walks out the room. Next morning with Ash.)

Serena: Hi Ash!

Ash: Hi Serena! (Kiss)

Serena: So, what do you have planned today?

Ash: Today is a free day so, I was thinking about just staying here and watch the Charizard game.

Serena: Is that it?

Ash: I think so, unless if today is not Sunday and you sister will come in the airport. (Walks away with a soda and pop corn in his study, turns on the TV showing the Charizards vs the Swamperts.

Serena: Who is winning?

Ash: It hasen't started yet.

Serena: Who do you want to win?

Ash: I am a Charizard fan. So, I am rooting for Charizards.

Serena: Who is that player?

Ash: Why are you asking so many questions that you know the answer to? (Serena backs up a step.) IS there something I can do for you?

Serena: Uh! No! I am fine thanks for asking. (Walks out the room Leaving Ash alone. Stops in the hallway and listen to what Ash is saying.)

Ash: I bet you that Serena wanted me to tell her what happened, I want to tell her but I don't think it would affect anything so there is no need to tell her. But She has a right to know. I just don't know if I should. (Serena walks away feeling sad.) Fine, I'll do it Korrina, I will tell her. (Later that day.)

Serena: So, Ash, I think we need time to think about if this marriage works.

Ash: What are you talking about?

Serena: I heard you talking and I made the decision for you. I am going to my mom's house till the wedding ceremony.

Ash: You heard. I wasn't half way with myself. I was talking to your sister Korrina. She wanted me to tell you and I was trying to tell her how I feel and in the end I am ready to tell you what happened three years ago.

Serena: You sure.

Ash: I am confident. (Ash tells Serena what happened.)

Serena: You have to tell May.

Ash: I told Drew to tell her.

Serena: I mean from you.

Ash: Fine I'll tell them to come here and I'll tell them.

Red: Not without my side of the story.

Ash: Of course, Now you want Drew and Misty to tell us what happened also.

Serena: That is not a bad idea. (When everyone arrives.)

Ash: I bet you guys have notice a fight between me and my brother Red. Well the story goes like this. It all started five years before the incident. I was turning 10 that year and that would mean that I would join Red and we can become brother trainers. It worked well until three years after I became a trainer. Our mom grew depression. This happened because starting that year we forgot to talk to her as often as we use to.

Red: That was the year we two separated and had our own journeys. I was battling left and right training to be the best.

Ash: And I was busy with my traveling buddies that I forgot about home. Because of our lack of communication she felt that she was unneeded. Also, we had a flowing schedule that we would be gone for a year, then come back for 3-4 months.

Red: So, we followed the schedule until Our mother's depression grew to the point that she couldn't keep us.

Ash: Since Red was 18 at the time we was considered an adult and he was able to do whatever he wanted. But me, I was 15 at the time so, I had to go to my next immediate family. Which happened to be my abandoning dad who let my mom when I was 5 years old. So, since he had a family already, I had to join that family.

Drew: My dad was not happy with this that he begged not to have custody of Ash.

Ash: But his wife made him be quiet that it happened. So, I had to stay under her roof and follow her rules till I am old enough to be an adult.

May: But Ash? What does this have to do with Red and you calling him someone who left you behind?

Ash: So, I was unhappy with this change that I revolted against them and became the bad boy of school till Drew signed me up for basketball.

Drew: In my defense, my dad asked me to do it.

Ash; Anyways, I asked Red if he could take me and we can travel together till U an 18. Red said he would. I was up till 3am that night with my bag and Pikachu ready to take me. He never showed up. That was the first of the problems. So, since I was still rebelling against them. They brought in Misty to keep me in. At first, she was a boss then, we grew attraction towards each other. When I noticed that, she was just an anchor to keep me here. I gave them a gift. I would join them and hurt them when it mattered. At that point they noticed nothing until they went in my room and saw my escape plans. That is when they put a tighter leach on me. So, I called Red again and you know what he told me.

Red: I told him, "I don't want to be with you."

Ash: That is when he hung up. I tried again he told me…

Red: "Get lost squirt, everyone hates you."

Ash: At that point I told him, " I hope you die worm." Then I hung up.

Red: I did tell him those nasty comments but, I was already in a different region, even if I said yes, it would have taken at lest a week to get him out. So, I tried to reject him be giving him subtle hints.

Ash: So, that is the last I spoken to Red till he showed up at the game when I started to date Serena.

Misty: So, when May arrived at the school the situation was handled and it was put in our backs of our brain.

Serena: So, why was it so hard to tell us?

Ash: It was just a personal story that, I thought we were able to fix but this has to have outside help.

Red: So, Ash.

Ash: Red.

Red: Say, Ash can we have a re-match?

Ash: Normally, I would say no, but in your case I am saying yes. So, challenger what kind of battle you want?

Red: Same match style best Pokémon but how about a double battle Me and Zoey vs you and Serena. We use our best three.

Ash: Serena!

Serena: What is it?

Ash: How about we show them the love couple Ash and Serena special.

Serena: I am in.

Ash: You have yourself a double 3v3 match.

Clemont: How about us? (Ash looks at Serena)

Serena: You have next battle after Red and Zoey.

Clemont: Ok, can we at least watch the battle today.

Ash: Be my guest. Sit anywhere in the stands. (After everyone goes to there location.)

Ash: You want to go first or do I.

Red: We will go first.

Brandon: You ready! (Red and Zoey shake for yes.) You ready.

Serena: We are when we are.

Ash: Lets go this thing.

End of part 5


	6. How the Tide Flows

part 6

How the tide flows.

(At the beginning of the battle)

Brandon: This couples battle is ready to begin. In the red corner Trainer Red and Zoey, in the blue corner the love couple champions Ash and Serena. This will be a 6v6 doubles match. When all of one team's Pokémon has been eliminated, the match will be over. Challengers send out your first Pokémon.

Zoey: Go Glameow!

Red: Go Snorlax!

Brandon: Love Couple send out your first Pokémon.

Serena: Go Panchum!

Ash: Go Snivy!

Barndon Begin!

Red: Use Shadow Ball!

Serena: Counter with Dark Pulse then use Stone Edge! (The attacks collide and the stones are heading towards Snorlax.)

Zoey: Use Iron Tail on the stones!

Ash: Use vine whip to lift Glameow away from the stones. (Glameow is hit away from the stones. The stones hit Snorlax.)

Serena: Thanks Ash.

Ash: No problem.

Zoey: Use Shadow claw on Snivy!

Ash: Use Attract! (Everyone is shocked by this move besides Serena. The attack doesn't work.)

Zoey: Is that Snivy a female?

Iris: Ash you haven't learned, have you.

Red: You know that that move doesn't work with the same gender.

Ash: How was I supposed to know, Zoey never mentioned what gender it was?

Serena: Use Dark Pulse!

Ash: Combine it with Leaf Storm! (Attacks are combined to create a power attack. It is about to hit Glameow when…)

Red: Use Blizzard to counter it! (It hits but is overpowered and Snorlax is almost out.) Use Rest! (Snorlax fell asleep.)

Ash: Use Leaf Blade on Glameow! (It hits Glamoew.)

Zoey: Red!

Serena: Use Arm Thrust! (Panchum is rushing at Glameow.)

Zoey: Counter with Thunderbolt!

Ash: Use vine whip to help Panchum move close to Glameow! (Panchum is picked up and placed behind Glameow. Snivy is hit by the bolt causing it to become paralyzed. Glameow is hit and faints. Sonorlax wakes up.)

Zoey: Why didn't you do anything?

Red: It was asleep and I couldn't attack. Sorry.

Brandon: Glameow is unable to battle, Zoey send in your second Pokémon.

Zoey: Thanks for your support. Go Leafeon!

Brandon: Begin!

Red: Use Shadow ball!

Serena: Counter with Dark Pulse then use Stone Edge! (The attacks collide and the stones are heading towards Snorlax.)

Zoey: Use the rocks to get to Panchum and use Arial Ace! (Leafeon is heading towards Panchum when… Snivy shows up and takes the blow. Panchum looks concerned by the blow.)

Brandon: Snivy is unable to battle, Ash send in your second Pokémon!

Serena: Don't worry she will be fine.

Ash Go Pikachu!

Brandon: Begin!

Serena: Use Dark Pulse on Leafeon!

Ash: Use Thunderbolt and Electro Ball on Snorlax!

Red: Use Shadow Ball on Panchum!

Zoey: Use Iron Tail on Panchum! (Pikachu hits Snorlax causing it to faint. The attcks are heading towards Panchum.)

Ash: Use Thunderbolt on the attacks to help Panchum! (Pikachu hits the shadowball but…Leafeon hits Panchum causing it to faint. Pikachu has a regret feeling on him.)

Ash: You did your best to help him.

Brandon: Both Snorlax and Panchum are unable to battle, Send in you next Pokémon.

Serena: Go Sylveon!

Red: Go Pikachu!

Ash: (Thinking) Man I hope it doesn't come down to these two next to each other.

Brandon: Begin!

Ash: Use Quick attack on Leafeon!

Zoey: Use Double team! (10 Leafeons show up.)

Serena: Help Pikachu by using Swift!

Ash: Use Thunderbolt! (All of the Leafeon is hit and gets hit by the thunderbolt.)

Red: Get Pikachu with Volt Tackle! (Pikachu gets hit.)

Ash: Use Electroball! (It hits Pikachu. Both get knocked out but not out.)

Serena: Use Fairly Wind on Leafeon!

Zoey: Counter with Energy Ball! (Leafeon it hit with the ball and the wind causing it to faint. Red's Pkachu gets up and runs at Pikachu.)

Red: Trick Sylveon! (Ash's Pikachu gets up then gets spun by Red's causing everyone to loose who is who. Then stops in front of Slyveon.)

Serena: Use Fairy Wind! (Sylveon begins to but stops.)

Ash: What happened? Serena why is it doing that?

Serena: I don't know. Use the attack! (But Sylveon just steps back behind Ash.)

Ash: Sylveon are you just scared of battling? (Sylveon shows Ash the vision of what happened.) You just don't want to hit Pikachu right? (Sylveon motions for yes.)

Brandon: If Sylveon doesn't get back in the field she will be disqualified.

Serena: Brandon give us a minute.

Brandon: You have 2 minutes.

Serena: What's wrong?

Ash: Look at the field, you see two Pikachus right?

Serena: Yah but what does that have to…oh. Sylveon, I know you don't want to hurt him but I bet that you that he wants you to hit him. (Sylveon gains the courage and uses Fairy Wind on both Pikachu. Both of them faint.)

Brandon: All but Sylveon is unable to battle, Challengers, Ash send in your last Pokémon. (Ash and Red walks out to Pikachu. They grab their Pikachu's and walks them back to the sidlines.)

Pikachu: Pika Pi. (Thank you for doing that.)

Serena: I told you. (Sylveon wraps her feelers around Pikachu as a hug then walks back out.)

Zoey: Go Gallade!

Red: Go Charizard!

Ash: Go Greninja!

Brandon: Begin!

Serena: Use Fairy wind! (The attack hits Gallade and Charizard.)

Red: Use Fire Blast on Sylveon!

Ash: Block it with Water Shuriken! (The shuriken is bloacking the attack until…)

Zoey: Psycho Cut on Greninja. (The attack hit Greninja hitting him out of the way and Sylveon gets annihilate.)

Serena: Sylveon!

Pikachu: Pika! (My love!) (When the cloud disperses Greninja is shocked and Sylveon fainted.)

Brandon: Sylveon is unable to battle. Serena send in your final Pokémon!

Ash: She is fine. Just a needs a healing from Joy.

Serena: Go Braixen!

Brandon: Begin!

Ash: You know what you must do. (Ash Greninja appears.) Use Arial Ace on Gallade! (In a second Gallade is KO'ed.)

Brandon: Gallade is unable to battle Zoey is eliminated. It is Red vs the love couple. Begin!

Red: It's time. (Charizard evolves into Charizard X.) Use Dragon Pulse!

Ash: Protect Braixen with your Shuriken!

Serena: Use Flamethrower! (The attack hits X.)

Red: Use Flare Blitz!

Ash: Do the same thing! (But X was to fast and it hit Greninja.) ugh!

Serena: You ok?

Ash: Remember what happens when I get hit during this form.

Serena: Use Scratch! Then use Fire Blast! (X hit by blast but dodges the scratch.)

Ash: Use Water Shuriken!

Red: Use Blast Burn! (X over powers Ash Greninja causing it to faint. Ash falls down unconscious.)

Serena: Ash are you ok?

Ash: (Regains consciousness) Ugh yah. Just give me a minute.

Brandon: Greninja is unable to battle, Ash is eliminated. It is 1v1 Serena VS Red! Begin!

Serena: Ash I don't know if I could do this.

Ash: Just get him mad and he will slip up.

Serena: How?

Ash: Criticize his battling style.

Serena: Ok! I'll try!

Ash: There is no try, just do.

Serena: Use Flamethrower!

Red: Use Flamethrower also! (Attacks are even.)

Serena: Use hidden power!

Red: Use Air Slash! (X is hit but is able to shake it off and hit Braixen with full force.) Use Dragon Pulse!

Serena: Use Fire Blast! (The flame is heading towards X)

Red: Use Blast Burn! (The attack is heading towards the attack. They collide. X then gains the lead of the power but Braixen is still holding on. Braixen looks over at Greninja who lis lying on the ground and gives her a thumbs up and then Braixen gains some power and overpowers X causing it to faint. Just then Anabel shows up and sits in the stands.)

May: And you are?

Anabel: My name is Anabel and I am here for Ash.

Dawn: And he let you in.

Anabel: I am allowed here because I am also a brain. I hope I didn't miss this battle.

Brandon: Charizard is down, the winner is Braixen. That means our winner is the Love couple Ash and Serena!

Anabel: Well darn I missed missing watching him battle. I guess I have to get him for the conference were having.

May: Well, lucky for you there is another battle Ash has to fight.

Anabel: And who is he battling?

Dawn: Just look. (Korrina and Clemont walk out to the field.)

Ash: So, who do you want to battle from my and Serena's team.

Korrina: I want to battle that Greninja of yours.

Clemont: I want to battle your Sylveon. (Ash and Serena look at each other.)

Ash: Can you give us a moment please? (They walk away.) I know that Greninja can battle with any of your guys but would Sylveon battle with Greninja?

Serena: I think she can.

Ash: I mean in a love battle way.

Serena: Is that what this battle is?

Ash: I see them with their love ones but would Sylveon and Greninja battle in love like the ones that we used.

Serena: I bet she will.

Ash lets see if she would when she is healed. (They walk back.) So, we accept but give us an hour for us to heal them.

Korrina: Understand. (An hour later.)

Brandon: This couples battle is ready to begin. In the red corner Gym Leaders Korrina and Clemont, in the blue corner the love couple champions Ash and Serena. This will be a 1v1 doubles match. When all of one team's Pokémon has been eliminated, the match will be over. Challengers send out your Pokémon.

Korrina: Go Lucario!

Clemont: Go Luxray!

Brandon: Love Couple send out your Pokémon.

Serena: Go Sylveon!

Ash: Go Greninja! (Greninja is ready but Sylveon is looking for Pikachu.)

Serena: Sylveon I know that you normally battle with Pikachu but can you battle with Greninja? (Sylveon looks at Greninja. Greninja sticks his hand out at Sylveon. Sylveon grabs it and they are ready to battle.)

Brandon: Begin!

Clemont: Electric Terrain!

Serena: Use Swift! (It connects with Luxray.)

Ash: Double Team! (Serena's female Pokémon grew steaming.)

Korrina: Use Metal Sound! (All the Greninja fade. The feamles become fine again)

Ash: Serena! What there something wrong with Sylveon when I used Double team?

Serena: I guess but I can't say for sure.

Ash: Use Arial Ace on Lucario! (Attacks hit.)

Korrina: Use Bone Rush!

Ash: You know what to do. (Ash Greninja appears.)

Korrina: Now the real battle is happening. It is time to Mega Evolve. (Mega Lucario appears.)

Ash: Block with your Shuriken. (Attack hits and during the attack Sylveon is mesmorized by Greninja)

Serena: Use Double Team! (Greninja looks over and sees this and gets nervious but stays strong. While puffing his chest.)

Korrina: Use Aura Sphere!

Ash: Use Double Team! (The Sylveon began to grow a fancy for Greninja.)

Clemont: Use Thunderfang on Greninja! (The attacks hit all the fakes.)

Ash: You should remember from the battle before, use Ariel Ace on Lucario! (Attacks hit and Lucario is almost out. Sylveon is gainiin intrest in Greninja. Pikachu walk to Braixen and she allows Pikachu to sit on her shoulder.)

Ash: What is happening?

Serena: I don't know.

May: Why is Sylveon in love with Greninja and Braixen and Pikachu that close?

Dawn: I don't know.

Gary: I have a theory on this.

Korrina: Use power-up punch!

Serena: Use Fairy wind! (Lucario fainted.)

Brandon: Lucario is unable to battle, Korrina is eliminated. It is Clemont VS the Love Couple. Begin!

Clemont: Use Wild Charge! (It is heading towards Sylveon when… Greninja jumps in front of Sylveon…

Gary: Sorry, for not telling you sooner but I theorize that what my grandfather says is true that a Pokémon can grow the feelings of it's trainer but, I believe that it is not the Pokémon but the trainer itself that it sees. So, Sylveon is seeing Ash being brave and Greninja sees Serena not Sylveon.

May: Come again?

Gary: It is not the Pokémon it sees, Braixen sees Ash and Pikachu sees Serena not a Braixen and Pikachu.

Dawn: So, the Pokémon sees the trainer not the Pokémon.

Gary: Correct, remember how Ash's Pokémon react with yours?

May: Yah! I do. So, is that the reason why they are doing this?

Gary: It is a theory.

Serena: Use Protect! (Both Pokémon are protected from the hit. Greninja and Sylveon share a moment then…)

Ash: Use Water Shuriken!

Serena: Combine it with Fairy Wind! (The attacks combine and Luxray faints.)

Brandon: Luxray is down, the winners are Greninja and Sylveon. That means our winner is the Love couple Ash and Serena!

Korrina: Good match.

Clemont: It was a hard battle.

Ash and Serena: Thanks. (Anabel walks down.)

Anabel: Ash are you ready to go to the meeting?

Serena: Anabel?

Ash: When did you get here?

Anabel: After Red and before Korrina. So, are you ready?

Ash: I am not going without Serena. So, she coming or I'm not.

Anabel: Why is that the case?

Ash: Because, In a matter of a couple of weeks we will be Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. So, well run this place together or…

Anabel: Or what?

Serena: We'll go on our own quest and become known as the Love Couple champions.

Anabel: Are you joking?

Ash: Do we look like we're laughing. (Anabel grows quiet.) I didn't think so. So, what do you say about that?

Anabel: Well ok then she can come also and help with the meeting. So, you both ready to go.

Ash: Yes! Now to get a sitter to watch…

Dawn: Don't worry about the Tower we got it.

Serena: Thanks. (The three walk off to the meeting.)

End of Part 6


	7. When the Unexpected Happens

When the Unexpected Happens

(At the location.)

Ash are you ready for your first meeting, honey?

Serena: I don't know what to say.

Ash: You don't have to say anything, unless you are told by Brandon. (Serena calms down. And they enter the room.)

Brandon: Finally you arrived Ash, and I see that you brought your girlfriend.

Ash: Brandon, and others, Serena and I aren't a boyfriend/girlfriend.

Lucy: Then what are you two?

Ash: Serena you want to tell them?

Serena: We are engaged to be husband and wife. (Shows the ring.)

Everyone besides Brandon: Congrats.

Brandon: Ash can I see you alone.

Ash: If it is about us then you can tell in front of all of us.

Brandon: Ash, I am proud of your choice and I am happy that you chose someone to be with you.

Ash: Thanks! (They all sit.)

Brandon: Now lets get back on track, the reason for this meeting isn't an update of your performances, but we have someone that wants a chance to become a brain. That means that they have to battle all of us including you to Ash.

Ash: I understand, but when is this happening because the wedding is in a week then we have a week off due to the honeymoon.

Brandon: She will be battling either Norland or Tucker in a couple of weeks so when you come back from your honeymoon, you have some time before that battle. Ok! That meeting is done and you can go now.

Ash: Brandon, what about the request I sent you?

Brandon: Ash, that request is under review and by the looks of it, it seems that it is going to pass but I can't say yes to it.

Ash: Thanks. (Ash leaves and Serena follows.)

Serena: What request are you talking about?

Ash: It is a surprise.

Serena: Is it something about the wedding?

Ash: I have a feeling you'll know at the wedding but it is not about it.

Serena: Can you please tell me?

Ash: I wish but do you want to ruin the surprise. (A week later at the wedding. At the alter, May and Dawn are behind Serena, Drew and Red are behind Ash.)

Random Dude: You Serena Amour, do you take Ash Ketchum to be you happily wedded Husband?

Serena: I do!

Random Guy: And you Ash Ketchum, do you take Serena Amour to be your happily wedded Wife?

Ash: I do?

Random Guy: And if anyone appose that these two should be married speak up or hold your peace? (A moment of silence.) Now it is the power from me that I name you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride. (They kiss. Then walk through the isles and out to the car and rode off to the after party. Now Drew stood up for the best man speech.)

Drew: I remembered Ash; he was clever, smart, and easily manipulative by my mom. (Everyone laughs.) He went through girls like they were like soda, throwing out the bad and drinking the good. It wasn't until he decided to stay with one of the girls, the one that disliked him from the start. Anyways, I hope you two have a happy life together. Cheers for the lovely couple.

All: Cheers! (They drink. Ash stands up.)

Ash: I have a gift for my loving wife. (Shows a slide show of their life together. Then a photo appears on screen.) This photo is my gift to you. I changed the symbol and battling motive of my Frontire battles from being all about me to being a love couples frontier challenge. Serena, I have gotten the approval of you being a brain with me and this is our symbol. (Hands her a box, she opens it and a round gold medalian appears with a heart on it.) Serena, you are looking at our new symbol. The love symbol. (Serena gets up and hugs Ash.)

Serena: You did this for me?

Ash: Of course, what I would I do without you? (They kiss. Now back home for their flight to the Orange Isles for their Honeymoon.)

Serena: Ash, what you did was very nice. Thank you for doing that.

Ash: You welcome, Mrs. Ketchum! (Kisses her. Ash notices the lights from outside.) The cab is here, are you ready?

Serena: Yes. (They walk out the door and got on the plane and landed in Orange Isles safely. Two days later in front of Noland's area.)

?: Are you Noland?

Noland: And who are you, liitle girl?

?: My name is not important but I am the girl that is challenging the Frontire to become a brain.

Noland: So, it's you. Then who do you want to battle?

?: Your Breloom!

Noland: Are you sure?

?: I am! (In the battle factory. It is a close battle when…) Time to end this, use Psybeam! (It KO's Breloom.)

Noland: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Knowledge Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Noland. Ash I am coming to defeat you. (In the Orange Isles. With Ash and Serena on the beach.)

Serena: Isn't this relaxing?

Ash: Yah, no battles, no worries, just bliss. I wish today was just like everyday. (Serena lays next to Ash cuddling him and sleeps on his chest.)

Serena: Me to. (Now to the Ash's palace.)

May: Drew can you help me here? (Runs after Scraggy.)

Drew: I am having my own issues myself. Guys listen, Ash is not here, can you come back in about 4 days.

Random trainer: 4 days!

Random female: I traveled three regions to battle Serena. Where is she?

Gary: They are on their honeymoon. Once when they come back they can see if they can squeeze you in as a battle.

Random Guy: C'mon I have work tomorrow, and it isn't like I can just come back.

Dawn: Is everything ok?

May: No! The Pokémon are all running a muck and the guys are busy with trainers wanting battles.

Dawn: Well at least, Baulbasaur is helping, Charizard, Sceptile, and Infernape are just arm wrestling.

May: And Pikachu, Slyveon, Greninja, and Braixen are just talking in the corner.

Dawn: At least that helps. (Crash from the kitchen. Iris runs to see what it is.)

Iris: Oh, great. Snorlax opened the fridge.

Misty: We need help.

May: How? We can't pay for a sitter when Ash is paying us to sit.

Dawn: I have an idea. I'll get the local Jenny to help the racket up front.

Iris: So, that is one step what about all of these guys?

May: How about the local Joy?

Dawn: Does she help with things like this?

Iris: We need to try. (Runs to the guys.) Paul, can you run to get Jenny and Joy to help us here? I'll help here?

Paul: I'll go and ask if they can help.

Iris: remember, Jenny is for font petrol and Joy is to help with the Pokémon.

Paul: Ok! (Runs out towards Jenny. Just then Ursula walks by with a bad on her back.)

Dawn: Ursula! Where do you think your going?

Ursula: To get away from here. (Opens the door.)

May: You have a responsibility here.

Ursula: Don't care! I am off to Hollywood.

May: Ok! Go then.

Dawn: Yah! It isn't like we need you or anything.

Ursula: I am needed here.

May: Sure, you are.

Dawn: Like you haven't had a line since Part 3.

Ursula: I didn't have anything to say. (Walks out the door.)

May: Could it be that she isn't accepted by her father that she is working for Ash.

Dawn: When she should be running something.

Ursula: I don't have to stay here and take this anymore. (Walks out.Back to the mystery person.)

?: Are you Greta?

Greta: Yes and you are?

?: I just defeated Noland and I am challenging you to a 1v1 battle.

Greta: Accepted send out your Pokémon.

?: Go Espeon!

Greta: Go Haryama!

Judge: Begin! (The battle was quick and over when…)

?: Use Psybeam! (It KO's Haryama.)

Greta: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Guts Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Greta. Ash I am still coming to defeat you. (In the Orange Isles. With Ash and Serena in their room.)

Ash: Serena, are you enjoying this trip?

Serena: Yes, because I am with the man I love. (Ash walks over and kisses her.)

Ash: Well we have a long day ahead of us. So goodnight. (Ash falls asleep and Serena is still awake. She is on the phone with her mom.)

Serena: Mom, I don't know what to do?

Grace: Serena, stop crying and tell me what is bothering you.

Serena: I have not told Ash yet but, on the day after the flight, I felt sick to my stomach.

Grace: It could have been something you ate.

Serena: I thought so to so I checked with the doctor here and he told me to take a test.

Grace: What kind of Test?

Serena: I took the test and it was positive and…and…and…

Grace: What is it?

Serena: Mom, I'm pregnant.

End of Part 7


	8. When the Unexpected Happens part 2

When the Unexpected Happens Part 2

(Continuing the conversation.)

Grace: What do you mean that you're pregnant?

Serena: I took a test just like what the doctor told me and it came back positive. I am having a child.

Grace: Congrats!

Serena: But what do I do?

Grace: Who have you told?

Serena: I just found out so only you.

Grace: Next step, tell Ash.

Serena: Ok, thanks.

Grace: Good luck. Talk to you soon bye. (Hung up. Ash wakes up.)

Ash: Is there something wrong? (Gets out of bed and hugs Serena.)

Serena: No, it is just that I can't sleep.

Ash: Ok, just get back to bed and if you like you can hold me.

Serena: That would be great. (Now back at the Temple.)

Jenny: Back off you guys, back up.

Random Guy: Hey! Jenny could you help us and get in to battle Ash.

Random lady: And Serena.

Jenny: Guys, you have to come back some other time. They aren't here, the only thing you can do is challenge these three to a Contest battle. (The group leaves.)

Drew: Thanks, Jenny. We have been telling them that for 5 hours. Can you help and stay here until Ash and Serena get back.

Jenny: Well, I'm busy but I can get an officer to come and check here every day.

Drew: Thanks. (Jenny stays, then Joy runs in to the farm area where it hosts their Pokémon.)

Joy: This is a Zoo.

Iris: It's worse. Snorlax ate 12,000lbs of Human food.

Dawn: Can you help us keep them calm?

Joy: I need more then just what I have.

May: What else do you need?

Joy: I need at least 10 more Joys here to keep this in check. I'll get them on the line. (After the call.) Kids, they are coming. And who is in charge here?

May: Well, I am but I don't own this place.

Joy: Then who does?

Dawn: Ash Ketchum. He is not here. He is in the Orange Isles with his wife on their Honeymoon. Ma'am.

Joy: So, he left you incharge of this place?

May: Yes!

Joy: I need your's and everyone's help if we want things back in order. (When the Joy's come, they set everything back in order.)

May: I'm sorry that it got this way.

Joy: No need and when you noticed that you couldn't handle it, you got help. I'll come here everyday for 3 hours to keep things in order and if it gets crazy again don't hesitate to call. (Hands May a card. Then walks out of the Palace.)

May: Now we can rest for a few minutes and then check on them. (They went to bed. 9 hours later, at the Battle Dome)

?: Tucker I challenge you for the Tactic Symbol.

Tucker: And you are?

?: I have defeated Noland and Greta! You accept?

Tucker: I do. So, how about a 2v2 doubles match?

?: Bring it on!

Judge: Ma'am send out your Pokémon.

?: Go Espeon and Beautifly!

Judge: And you sir!

Tucker: Go Swampert and Arcanine!

Judge: Begin! (The battle was long and it is down to Beautifly and Swampert! And it wasn't long until…)

?: Use Mega Drain! (It KO's Swampert.)

Tucker: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Tactic Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Tucker. Ash, I am on my way to defeat you. (Three days later. In the Orange Isles.)

Serena: I can't believe that this week went quick.

Ash: I know but at least we had fun. (Kisses Serena.) Now lets have one more fun day. Goes out the door.)

Serena: (Thinking): How do I tell him? (Walks out. Now at the Battle Pike.) Lucy I challenge you to a 1v1 match!

Lucy: And you are young lady?

?: That is none of your concern.

Lucy: Accept!

Judge: Send out your Pokémon challenger.

?: Go Espeon!

Judge: And you Lucy.

Lucy: Go Seviper!

Judge: Begin! (The battle was tough for both sides until…)

?: Use Psybeam! (It KO's Seviper.)

Lucy: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Luck Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Lucy. Ash, I'm halfway there. Just three more between us. (Now to the Palace.)

May: I know that everything is better but…

Dawn: I know.

Iris: What is not perfect?

Dawn: Pikachu, Sylveon, Greninja, and Braixen are in separate corners.

May: And if I try to pick Pikachu up, or towards the other three they just start attacking.

Dawn: Well, Joy is about to be here, maybe she can help. (When Joy arrives.)

May: Joy, come on in.

Joy: Thanks, is there anything interesting happening,

Dawn: Not really but…

Joy: What is it?

May: We have four Pokémon that are acting out of character.

Joy: Show mw what you mean. (They walk to Pikachu first.) Is he always here.

May: No, it started sometime last night and when we get close to him, he just zaps us. The same for Greninja, Braixen, and Sylveon. (Points to the other three.)

Joy: And they don't act that way either.

Dawn: No, they are actually best friends and sometimes a couple.

Joy: Was there something unnatural happen anytime in the past week.

Dawn: No, but about 2-3 weeks ago, there was a double battle where things got, how do I put it, not the way how things ran.

Joy: Is there any footage of this date.

May: Yes and we looked at it for the past couple of days after this incident.

Joy: Can I see it? (They show her the phootage.) And is Sylveon and Pikachu a couple.

May: Yes and normally, Braixen and Greninja are a couple until this battle when, Greninja and Sylveon fought and it seems that they were showing off for each other, and Pikachu sat on Braixen's shoulders.

Joy: I know what's wrong but I can't fix it. I need their trainers to talk to them.

Iris: Great. They are coming back tomorrow night. (Now to Ash in the Orange Isles. Ash's phone rings.)

Ash: Hello!

Lucy: Ash!

Ash: Lucy, what is wrong.

Lucy: You know that girl that is challenging the league?

Ash: Yah, but isn't she starting in a week.

Lucy: No, she defeated me earlier today and she is on her way to Spencer.

Ash: What? I can come back and see if you need any help.

Lucy: No! Stay because you come back tomorrow anywaysz.

Ash: Ok! (About to hang up when…)

Lucy: Oh, yah by the way I have taken a photo of her.

Ash: Ok!

Lucy: Ash just look at her. (Ash looks and gains some fear.) Ash is there something wrong?

Ash: N…n….n…no, n…nothings wrong. Thanks Lucy. See you soon, bye. (Hangs up.) Why does it have to be her? (Walks to bed and goes to sleep.)

End of Part 8


	9. When the Unexpected Happens part 3

(With the mystery person at the Palace.)

?: Spencer, I challenge you to a 2v2 match.

Spencer: Calm down young one. I accept your battle but first lets watch this sunrise.

?: Fine! (At the Temple. Noises are continuously coming from the gym.)

May: What in the world is that racket?

Dawn: For about 10 hours now These four have been fighting "King of the Court" style.

Drew: You mean that they are battling "Every man for themselves."

Dawn: Correct.

Misty: You said about 10 hours straight.

May: Have you told Joy yet?

Dawn: She is on her way but I don't know if even she can stop it. (Greninja shoots his Shurikens at all of the three. Pikachu shocks it and shoot three balls at the three. Braixen hit both attacks and stands by. Sylveon hits it back to the attackers. Now , everyone is waiting for the next move. Then Joy arrives.)

Joy: What is the problem. (Sees, Slyveon use Swift and lauches it at Greninja! Braixen then uses Flamethrower at Sylveon, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Braixen, Greninja uses Cut on Pikachu!)

Joy: Oh my! How long has this been going?

Dawn: 10 hours and we tried. (Shows that all of the other Pokémon have be fainted.) Then we went straight to get you.

Joy: At least you tried. Now the only thing I know that will work. Cover your ears. (After all the ears are covered.) Go Jigglypuff! Use Sing! (The song puts the Pokémon to sleep.) Now return! Guys get the 4 and bring them to the center. (The guys grabbed the Pokémon and brought them to the center. An hour later at the Palace.)

?: Are you ready?

Spencer: Yes! Go Shifttree!

?: Go Beautyfly!

Judge: Begin! (The battle was easy for the mystery person. And it ended by…)

?: Use Psybeam!

Spencer: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Spirits Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Spencer. Ash, I'm almost there. Just two more between us. (Now to the Palace. Ash and Serena return back to their place.)

Ash: Guys were back! (No answer)

Serena: Hey guys! (No answer. Ash runs to the field and Serena runs to the kitchen.) Well Ash, Snorlax got in the fridge again.

Ash: Well, they aren't here and 4 of our Pokémon are missing. (May and Dawn walk in.)

Serena: Guys! (They hug.)

May: Your back!

Ash: Were is Greninja, Braixen, Sylveon, and Pikachu?

Dawn: Well they were attacking each other and…

Ash and Serena: What?

May: They are at the local Center. You can go pick them up. (They run to the center. Now at the Tower.)

?: Anabel I challenge you to a 2v2 match.

Anabel: Ok! Send out your first Pokémon.

?: Go Beautfly!

Anabel: Go Alakazmam! (It was quick and easy. It ended when…)

?: Use Bug Buzz! (It KO's Epseon.)

Anabel: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Ability Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Anabel. Ash, I'm almost there. Just Brandon to beat. (Now to the Center.)

Ash: Joy what is it that our team fought each other?

Joy: It started out as them just talking, then they separated, then about a few hours after that they fought, and it lasted for 10 hours when I put the to sleep.

Ash: And we left them after that event with the mixing of the four. Do you think that battle had anything to do with it?

Joy: Unknown but it seems to be that way. Maybe bring it to a Pokémon therapist.

Ash: Will do. (They take them back to the temple. Now to the Battle Pryamid.)

?: Brandon, you are my last obstacle me and Ash. I challenge you to a 1v1 match your Ninjask vs my Beautyfly.

Brandon: Young girl, you enter my battling facility and make demands. That is outrageous. I do accept. (After they sent out their Pokémon.)

Judge: Begin. (Contested battle until)

?: Now it is time to defeat you use Gust! (It KO's Ninjask.)

?: Use Psybeam!

Spencer: Congrats, you defeated me, here is the Brave Symbol as proof for defeating me. (The girl takes it and walks out.)

?: Thanks Brandon. Ash, I'm on my way. (Now back to Ash. His phone rings.)

Ash: Hello!

Brandon: The girl that is battling the frontier. She is on the way to you. She'll probably there by now.

Ash: Thanks.

Doctor: Ash, Is there something you want to say.

Ash: No, just my boss just letting me know something,

Doctor: As I was saying…So, Serena, Ash can you tell me what is bothering you. (Serena hand him a tape of the events.)

Serena: It started out with a battle that was somewhat unusual. Normally, Sylveon battles with Pikachu, and Greninja battles with Braixen. But in this case. They had to battle together. This caused some problems. At first it was nothing, then they talked to each other. Then they separated themselves from each other. Then yesterday for 10 straight hours, they fought each other.

Ash: So, doc is this something we did or is this the battles fault.

Doctor: Well, it seems that their love quarrel has reached a point that only you two can fix.

Serena: And there is problem #2. We trued talking to them but whenever we get close they just attack us. We can't get anywhere close to them.

Doctor: Could I see them?

Ash: Ok! (Walks out of the office to the field where they are trapped and they are unhappy.) Doctor, just watch me when I try to open their cage. (Ash walks to the first door that seperates Ash from the Pokémon.) We had to do this because of their behavior. (Ash goes to Pikachu's door. Pikachu begins to start a bolt to hit Ash.) They all do the same. We even tried some different Pokémon and they just attack them.

Doctor: I thing we need a shrink or…

Ash: A communicator.(Runs out to a bunker and brings in a TV screen.)

Ash: What is this for? Something I was hopping to never use. Turns it on and Mewtwo appears.

Mewtwo: Ash you called?

Ash: Yes, I have but, not to fight but to communicate.

Mewtwo: What is the problem. (Ash explains it to Mewtwo.) So, just go and talk to them. I can do that. (Minutes later.) So, it seems that they blame you two for this mess and they feel destroyed by having their love ones, liking another.

Ash: So, have they tried explaining themselves on how they feel?

Mewtwo: Yes! But, what that young man said was true. (Points at Gary.) And they don't like that, they like to be a single couple.

Ash: Thanks.

Mewtwo: Anytime. (Flies away.)

Ash: Is what he said true? (The Pokémon motion yes.) Ok! So, We can try to make sure if, one of you is chosen then it has to be made that the other has to battle with them. And if it happens again, would you mind and accept it. (They accept. Ash and Serena open their cages and everything is fine when…

?: Ash Ketchum! I challenge you to a match.

Gary: Exucse me miss, Ash just came back. Could you come back tomorrow?

?: Sure. (She left.) Ash, do you accept?

Gary: Also, this isn't a single battling place but a double. So, If you want Ash, you must battle Serena.

?: What? When did this happen?

Gary: A week ago. So, come back tomorrow when they are ready.

?: Fine! But do you two accept.

Serena: Yes!

Ash: Yes! (Thinking) What have I gotten myself into?

End of Part 9


	10. When things Fall They Crash

When Things Fall They Crash

(That night in the Temple)

Serena: Ash are you ready for that battle tomorrow?

Ash: To be honest, no. I don't feel like battling this trainer.

Serena: Is that this person is a female?

Ash: No, it is that I knew her before.

Serena: You what? How do you know her?

Ash: It isn't the time. I am tired. Night. (Ash falls asleep.)

Serena: (Thinking) What is he hiding? (Serena walks out of the room and enters Ash's office. Still thinking.) There must be a clue around here. (After searching for hours she find nothing until she sees a book under his desk propping it up for it to be even. She takes it and opens it. She found a photo of Ash as a kid and notices part of it was ripped off. She continued looking and found more of them being ripped torn or the ink is smudges. Still thinking.) What happened here?

?: Enjoying the read? (Serena is scared out of her mind.)

Serena: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Ash! You scared the life out of me!

Ash: Sorry but why are you snooping in here and where did you get that book?

Serena: I found it in here as a prop and, I was in here because you never told me who that girl was and why you know her.

Ash: Is that all or are you more concerned about something else?

Serena: Now I am scared that half of these photos are ruined and…and…and

Ash: and what? Fix them, no thanks, they are useless to me. (Walks out.)

Serena: Ash what is going on?

Ash: (Sigh) Something I hope you just forget and leave it at that. (Walks away and sleeps in the Gym.)

Serena: Who is she?

Ash: Someone from the past. (Falls asleep. Serena goes to bed thinking…)

Serena: (Thinking in bed) I can get the information tomorrow and boy do I feel tired. (Goes to sleep. Next morning.) Ash please tell me this. Was she a past ex?

Ash: No, she, (Sigh) No, I didn't have my way with her and no, I am not doing it now. Leave it at that.

Serena: Ok, but can you tell me if she…

Ash: Serena, listen. She is not my lover. I don't love her. I love you, why do you think that I married you.

?: Very touching Ash. Would you mind young lady, we have a battle to get underway.

Serena: And what is your name young child?

?: My name is…Ash could you tell her?

Ash: This is Sakura, my childhood friend.

Brandon: So, this 2v2 battle for the love badge is under way.

Sakura: Lets make a wager first. Ash if you and this loudmouth lose, then you come with me.

Serena: And if I or Ash wins?

Sakura: If Ash wins, I'll be on my way leaving a number to call. But if you, Serena, If you are the one that beats me, then I will just leave. (Serena realizes that Sakura is wants Ash for something so, I have to win.)

Ash: I accept! (Serena gains some concern.)

Serena: Ok.

Brandon: Challenger send in your two Pokémon.

Sakura: Go Espeon and Beautifly!

Brandon: And you Leaders.

Serena: Go Absol! (Ash is confused by not knowing Serena had this Pokémon.)

Ash: Serena were did you get one?

Serena: I always had one.

Ash: Ok? Go Unfezant.

Brandon: Begin!

Sakura: Use Bug Buzz on Absol!

Ash: Deflect it with Gust, then use Air Slash on Beautyfly. (They both make contact with Beautifly KO'ing it.)

Brandon: Beautyfly is unable to battle. It is Espeon vs Absol and Unfelzant! Begin!

Saukura: Use Psybeam on Unfezant!

Serena: Use Night Slash on Espeon. (Espeon KO's Unfezant while taking the hit from Absol and barley stays alive.

Brandon: Unfezant is unable to battle. It is Espeon vs Absol! Begin!

Sakura: (Thinks): No, it is either the me giving Ash a number or me leaving him alone. (Out loud) Use Quick attack!

Serena: Use Swagger! (It connects and Espeon is confused.)

Sakura: Use Swift! (It just plays with its tail.) Eh what are you doing?

Serena: It is called Swagger. It raises your attack but it also confuses them.

Sakura: No!

Serena: Oh yah! Time to end this. Use Bite! (It charges and hits Espeon causing it to faint.)

Brandon: Espeon is unable to battle, the winner is Absol. Which means that The Brains Ash and Serena wins.

Saukura: Please give me a rematch! Please!

Ash: Sorry, come again tomorrow and we might consider it.

Sakura: Really?

Ash: No! (They walk away, leaving Sakura in tears.)

Serena: Do you think that we were hard on her?

Ash: Yes! But now she is out of our hairs. (Sits down.)

Serena: Are you going to do anything?

Ash: Not my problem. (Turns on the TV.)

Serena: I know that you won't accept it but she didn't ask me?

Ash: Serena, if you accept the offer, tell her it is just you and nothing to do with me.

Serena: Ok! Fine, be that way scardy pants.

Ash: I am not scared. I just don't be around her. (Serena walks out and sees Sakura about to leave.)

Serena: Wait! I know that Ash is being irritable but I accept your rematch.

Sakura: So, he did accept!

Serena: No, but I am half the power that Ash has so I will battle you tomorrow as 1v1 my best vs your best.

Sakura: I can't accept that.

Serena: Is it me? Is that you don't believe me?

Sakura: No, it is just that I wanted to battle Ash. I want payback for what he did to me.

Serena: What did he do?

Sakura: It is so bad that I can't speak of it.

Serena: (Thinks) That monster. (She madly walks to Ash.) Ash! What did you do to that girl?

Ash: I don't know what you're talking about.

Serena: She came all this way for payback at what you did.

Ash: Oh, about that. I didn't do anything to her but…

Serena: What?

Ash: I do something to her family. But that is irrelevant and that why I chose you. (Kisses her and walks away.)

Serena: What happened?

Ash: That is something that you will learn later. (Hours later. Serena is out getting groceries when the phone rings.)

Ash: Hello?

Grace: Hey Serena!

Ash: It isn't Serena. It's Ash.

Grace: Oh, hey Ash! Congrats on the great news.

Ash: Thanks, it no biggie.

Grace: No biggie? It huge, you're going to be a father. (Ash spits out his water.)

Ash: What are you talking about?

Grace: You didn't know? Sorry to be the one that tells you but Serena is pregnant.

Ash: How do you know that information, and why did she not tell me?

Grace: Well, she told me that information for help, and for you I don't know why because it's been a week since we talked.

Ash: Thanks Grace. I'll talk to you soon. (Hangs up). Why didn't she tell me? (Later that night. Serena returns and notices all the lights are out and sees Ash in bed asleep.)

Serena: Awww! I love it when he sleeps. (She puts the groceries away and gets ready for bed when…)

Ash: Enjoy the shopping?

Serena: Why Ash why are you up? I thought that you were asleep.

Ash: A few hours ago, I got off the phone with someone. Can you guess who it is?

Serena: Um, was it your mom? Was she checking on us?

Ash: That was close, it wasn't my mom but it was your mom who called.

Serena: What a coincidence? I just got off the phone with her. (Man! He knows.)

Ash: She told me something interesting that happened. You care to enlighten me?

Serena: I bet that she was just congratulating us on the wedding.

Ash: She did do that but she told me something else. Something that happened to you. You have any ideas?

Serena: I have no idea. Oh look at the time. I have to put this food in the Poke Farm.

Ash: Serena, she told me that I am going to be a father and you know who the mother is?

Serena: Is it that girl Anabel or is my sister?

Ash: No! She told me that you are pregnant and I am the dad.

Serena: I am sorry, I wanted to tell you but,…

Ash: Doesn't matter. I trusted you and you told me nothing was wrong. Also when did this happen? I asked you everyday if you are ok and you hid this from me. How could you?

Serena: I wanted to tell you, and you were hiding secrets from me.

Ash: I admit I hid them but I told them to you. The secrets I hid from you were Red, the change to the Temple, and Sakura. I told you about Red, I gave the second one as a gift and about Sakura…her story is not that easy to describe.

Serena: Yes, I liked you doing that but, when you told me about the fact that you knew her, you made me thought that she was someone you dating or having relations with.

Ash: Please it's not her, I don't love her. I love you. I told you every secret I have, those secrets I had were not as big but you hid the biggest secrets from me. What would have happen if you didn't tell me that you were pregnant? Also, you hid a Pokémon from me. (Ash grabs a pillow and walks out the door and sleeps in the gym.)

Serena: You hid Mewtwo from me.

Ash: I don't own him. You own an Absol and you didn't tell me. (Serena slams the door in Ash's face. Next morning.)

May: Drew how long have Ash and Serena been arguing for.

Drew: In a second from now about 2 hours.

Dawn: and all of this happened because Serena hid that she is pregnant and that she hid an Absol

Misty: and Ash didn't tell her about Sakura. (About 15 minutes later.)

Ash: Were did you get one? I am not mad that you have one, but why keep it a secret?

Serena: Why are you hiding information about Sakura? (After 10 more minutes of arguing.)

Ash: May you're with me.

Serena: Drew you on my team.

May: What's happening?

Ash: A couples battle aka War.

Drew and May: Couples battle?

Dawn: Against each other this has gone to far.

Ash: The thing that went far is that Serena didn't tell me or even hinted that I am a dad.

Serena: No, it that you don't tell me who Sakura is.

Ash: Call the battle Gary!

Gary: I don't think this is right…

Ash: Call it or your fired.

Gary: This Love couple battle is underway. In the Red…

Serena: Pink!

Gary: Sorry, pink corner Serena and Drew. In the Blue corner, Ash and May! Serena and Drew call out your Pokémon.

Serena: Go Panchum!

Drew: (Unintresed) Go Flygon.

Gary: May and Ash.

Ash: Go Noivern!

May: (unhappy) Go Skitty.

Gary: (Scared) Begin.

Ash: Use Acrobatics! (It KO's Panchum.)

Serena: Look at what you done, you love crazed man.

Ash: Ha! That is payback for not telling me!

Serena: Drew? Do something!

Ash: May counter him!

Gary: Panchum is…

Serena: I got it! Call their action dummy! Go Braixen!

May: Fine Ash, be that way. Skitty use Blizzard.

Drew: Flamethrower. (Flygon is KO'ed!)

Gary: Do you want me to say it?

Ash and Serena: No!

May: This is ridiculous!

Drew: Yah! I don't want to fight, I quit!

Gary: Both May and Drew have forfeited that means that it is Ash VS Serena. 3v…

Serena: I got it! Call only when a winner happens not a Knock out!

Gary: (Scared) Ok.

Serena: Use Fire Blast! (Sakura walks in.)

Dawn: You shouldn't be here.

Sakura: I came to apologize to them. And what with the battle?

Dawn: You happened.

Sakura: I caused this?

May: And you caused a potential divorce.

Ash: Use Dark Pulse! (It hits Braixen) Use X-Scissor!

Sakura: Stop this! (Runs out and takes the hit from Noivern.)

May: Are you ok?

Dawn: Look at what your fight caused!

Serena: Use Flamethrower!

Ash: return! Sakura! Are you ok?

Sakura: Yah! I'm fine. I've token worse.

Ash: Thank Arceus your ok.

Serena: Hello, were ready to battle here.

Ash: I forfeit. I realized that this bickering is unproductive. I am happy that I know that I am going to be a father. I was just mad at the fact that you hid it from me. I can accept it, would you forgive me?

Serena: No! I accept the kind gesture, but you haven't told me who she is.

Ash: For the Millionth and one time she is a close…

Sakura: It's ok tell her.

Ash: Are you sure?

Sakura: She means a lot to you tell her.

Ash: Ok! Serena, your right I haven't told you who she is because it was a promise I made to her.

Serena: Well, if you promised then I guess I can live without knowing.

Ash: Oh no you don't we fought and had a battle because you wouldn't let it go and also because I was mad for not be told from you. I am telling you who she is. (Sigh) She would have been my sister in law if it went anywhere.

Serena: What? What do you mean by that?

Ash: Well, if I went steady. I was dating her sister Tamao when…

May: When what?

Ash: When Flannery came. It was about the time before I met any of you. Including Misty. I was in Jhoto with my brother when we went to a local Japanese Tea ceremony place where we can get Tea. We went to strategize for our battle against Jasmine. When there we met the family, we became more then a normal customer. When during the meeting one of her sisters fell in love with me, when I was just talking about normal things, not love related. It wasn't until my return when I saw that she was interested in me by baking me a cake for collecting all 8 badges. I took it as a nice gesture but she wanted more. Before I left she came to me and told me her feelings and I told her I wasn't interested in love. So, randomly I would receive packages of cookies and a card from her, and it was delivered by Sakura.

Sakura: That is the only time when I saw him.

Ash: When I arrived in Hoenn. I was walking the streets by myself when I saw her waiting for me. That is when we started to date. At first, it was nice until she showed up.

Drew: Flannary?

Ash: No, Sakura. She found us somewhere in Hoenn, and it was the three of us till the end of Kalos. We dated for 5 years and we were about to move on to the next step when Flannary arrived. I was going to ask her when Flannary told me that I can't date her anymore. I fought for months when I received a letter from her saying that her only wish was for me to be happy. Were talked over the phone until 3 years later, which is when she told me to move on.

Dawn: So, if you were broken up with her, the why is Sakura here?

Ash: That is because…

Skaura: I'll tell them this information. So, why I came here not to be a Brain, but to tell Ash some news about my sister. Ash this message is so important that she's came here to tell you the message. (Tamao and Umbreon walks in.)

Ash: Hi, Tamao. I'm sorry that this happened, I just thought that….(Tamao just hugs Ash.) Thanks! Um, I was saying that I liked being with you but…

Tamao: I know. I sent Sakura find you so I could give this message to you. (Walks over to Serena.) Take care of Ash he's a keeper.

Serena: (Blushes) Thanks. I will.

Ash: What is your message?

Tamao: Ash's thanks for giving me the courage to live on as this person and I would like to tell you that in a few months from now. I am getting married

Ash: Thanks!

Serena: Marrage?

Drew: With who?

Ash: Who is it Tamao?

Tamao: I am marring to Brock.

Ash: Well congrats.

Serena: So, why are you telling Ash this if you are broken up about a decade ago?

Tamao: Well, I would like to invite you and it seems weird to do but Ash would you be my dad and walk me down the isles?

Ash: Uh…you think of me like that?

Tamao: Well, since I don't have a dad to take me down that isle, so who else treats me special? That is when I thought of you.

Serena: Ash, would be delighted to do that for you.

Tamao: Thanks! (Both Sakura and Tamao walk out leaving a gift in the corner.)

Dawn: What's that? (Ash walks over to find that it's an egg.)

Ash: Something for me from her. (A few months later, at the wedding.)

Tamao: Thanks, for doing this for me!

Ash: No problem at all. (Ash walks Tamao up the isle and hands her over to Brock. Ash sits in the front of the row next to the sisters. 6-7 month later.)

Serena: Ash gets this thing out of me!

Ash: We are trying. Just breath. Calm down.

Serena: Try squeezing a 9-pound thing out of a tiny whole.

Ash: Remember, breath. In, out, in, out.

Doctor: On three, push.

Serena: Ok!

Doctor: Ok! One, two, three, push! (After the push.) Congrats, it a girl. (Ash cuts the cord. The doctor hands the child to Serena.) Hi there. I am your mom and this is your dad.

Unnamed child: Ga. (Cries. Ash grabs the child and rocks it to sleep, and to let Serena sleep. He sits down and calmly rocks her.)

Serena: So, Ash do you have a name?

Ash: I think we should call her Jamie after your Grandma! Do you agree?

Serena: I like it but I think Lara is good.

Ash: I like it. Do you like the name Lara?

Unnamed Child: Gaaaaaaa! (Falls asleep.)

Ash: I think she likes it. (One by one the gang comes in starting with Drew, May, Delia, Volkner, Red, and Flannary. Then Ash carts Serena out holding the child to the rest of the gang. About 17 years later)

Serena: Lara Get Up! Or will be late for your first day of school. Your friend is here.

Lara: Mom, I'm here. And do you where dad is?

Serena: I wish I knew. (To Ash)

Ash: I am coming Lara, I am coming to see you. (Walks towards, Pallet Town.)

This is the end of the story or is it?


End file.
